Unplanned
by Crunka-MOFU-Kalicious
Summary: She never thought she would end up pregnant after sleeping with him one time, even worse she didn't think he'd leave her. But he did, and an unlikely person steps in.
1. Unplanned

**Unplanned**

**We do NOT own Degrassi. **

**A/N. This is going to be a two shot, as it got a little long :] All warnings we usually have apply even if they aren't found here, why change a good thing. **

Alli ran her fingers through her hair for the millionth time, looking at the test sitting on her counter, praying to every god out there that it was negative, it had to be negative. Her parents were going to kill her, she didn't even want to think about what Drew was going to say, things had been so fucking rocky with them...she had though finally sleeping with him would help things a tiny bit. Stupid her, he couldn't even do that right...how did you forget a condom.

Three minutes, probably the longest in her entire life. Taking a deep breath she checked the test and bit her lip so not to cry, positive. Two little lines sealed her fate...she was going to be a teen mom. Her parents were going to be pissed and if they didn't kick her out she would be lucky. She needed Jenna or Clare or them both.

Clare and Jenna were in the Edward's home laughing and enjoying their "girl's night". But, unfortunately it was interrupted with the loud ringing of Clare's cell phone. She got up from the couch after placing the bowl of popcorn on the table. "Hello?" She asked. "Clare! I need you and Jenna to come over, now." Clare frowned, and pinned her eyebrows together, listening to her friend's sudden "cry for help". Clare said okay and closed her phone, looking back towards Jenna saying, "We have to go to Alli's house, something is wrong with her." Jenna didn't hesitate in getting up and both the girls walked out of the house, practically almost sprinting to Alli's house.

Alli pulled open the door a second before the girls could knock; she was barely keeping it together and had to stop herself from throwing herself into Clare's arms. "Upstairs, my mom is home." She said watching them go. Once up the stairs and in her room Alli closed her bedroom door. Clare and Jenna looked at her with a frown. "What's wrong Alli?" Alli covered her face with her hands finally letting herself cry. "I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry what was that?" Jenna asked. Clare got up and she wrapped her arms around her crying friend. Alli repeated through her hands, "I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant! I can't believe I would let this happen!" Jenna got up and she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Alli began walking to her bed and she sat down the corner, rubbing her arms nervously. She sniffled and Clare asked, "Are you sure? You took a test?" Alli nodded.

"It's in my bag." She said nodding to her purse, she couldn't keep it in the bathroom; it was going to be hard enough telling her parents. "Oh god, I just got them to let me go back to Degrassi I'm such a fuck up." Alli said covering her face with her hands again. She was pregnant and her parents were going to kill her and she didn't even know what Drew was going to say.

"It will be okay, Alli. I know it will." Jenna said as Clare got up and walked to her purse. She grabbed a tissue, and picked up the test, eyeing the two lines that indicated she was positive for pregnancy. Clare frowned and she turned to her friend and noticed that Alli was crying harder than ever. She knew she was scared; Clare would be too if she got pregnant of Eli. Clare walked to Alli and said, "You have to tell Drew."

Alli nodded.

"My parents are going to kill me." She took a deep breath she was gonna start hyperventilating in a second.

"And I have no idea how to tell Drew..." This was her fault how could she be so stupid?

"Just call him and tell him that you want him to meet you at The Dot, we'll go with you if you want." Jenna said. Alli nodded and tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth. She sniffled and whispered, "How do I even begin to tell my parents... they're going to shun me out, I just know it." Alli broke down in a series of sobs again, and Clare reached around and wrapped her arms around Alli's quivering shoulders.

Alli stayed like that for several minutes, Jenna and Clare holding her, taking a deep breath she pulled away and walked to her phone and scrolled through the contacts stopping on Drew's and calling him. "Hey, are you busy? I need to talk to you."

Clare and Jenna were whispering to each other, waiting for Alli to tell them if they were going to meet or not. "Drew, I really have to talk to you, it's important, please." Alli began to beg. She smiled lightly when he told her that he would meet her. Alli closed her phone and turned to Clare and Jenna. "Are you guys coming?" They nodded and got up from the bed.

Alli grabbed the test, and put it in the box then back into her purse before grabbing her coat. She knew she looked like hell but whatever this wasn't the best day of her life. ... The walk to the Dot was done in silence. Spotting Drew Alli bit her lip and looked at Jenna and Clare. "I can't do this..."

"Yes you can. We're here for you Alli, okay?" Clare reassured her dark haired friend. Alli nodded and sighed shakily. Jenna and Clare linked their arms with Alli's and the three continued walking. They took a seat around the table where Drew sat. He switched glances with the others and asked, "If all of you guys are here, I figured I did something wrong." He laughed nervously and Clare, Jenna, and Alli smiled faintly, but it soon faded when Alli had fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

Drew frowned and looked slightly panicked. "What's wrong Alli?" Alli shook her head and looked from Clare to Jenna and then reached into her purse and pulled out the box to the pregnancy test. "I'm pregnant."

Drew started to laugh, thinking she was joking. Alli frowned and blinked a few times. His laughter died down and he cleared his throat asking nervously, "Y-you're serious?" Alli nodded and handed him the box; he took it and the test fell out, he flipped it over and eyed the two parallel lines. "A-Alli you're pregnant? How did this, I thought we..." He trailed off, and glanced up with panicked blue eyes.

"I thought you did too." She said softly swallowing as she reached for the test; she didn't know what else to say so she looked down and tried not to cry anymore, this wasn't completely her fault. "You said you did."

"I thought I did." Drew whispered. He clenched his short hair in his hands and as Jenna comforted Alli, Clare reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Drew whispered, "I can't believe it. Alli you said you were on the pill!" He was shouting now. Alli frowned and asked, "So what is this my fault?" Drew shook his head and said, "No, I'm just... sorry Alli I'm just freaking out." Alli sighed, "You and me both."

Alli looked away her bottom lip between her teeth. She was silent until he spoke again. "We only did it once, it could be false." She shook her head. "My period is late too...and that's the second one I took, both were positive."

Drew began to panic and he said, "Are you sure?" She nodded and Jenna said, "I don't think Alli would lie about this Drew. So, now that she's told you, you two are both going to tell her parents. I'm sure that's the best way." Jenna directed the last bit of her sentence to Alli who had a glint of fear in her eyes. Clare joined in, "It's better that way Alli."

Drew shook his head as Alli nodded. "No way, not tonight, I need think about this." Alli's eyes widened. "You need to think about this? You, my parents are going to kill me Drew." or kick her out or something equally bad.

"Drew you have to go with her. She can't do this alone." Clare tried to reason with him. He sighed and looked away. Nodding slowly, Alli smiled and got up to wrap her arms around his waist. She whispered, "Thank you Drew." His hug back was hesitant, but he did respond to it nonetheless.

Alli looked at Clare and Jenna smiling weakly before going over and hugging them both. "I will call you as soon as I can." She said knowing if they stayed any longer Drew could change his mind, so she took his hand and lead the way to her house. "Alli we could do this tomorrow."

"No, we're doing this today." She said. Her hand tightened with his and Alli turned to face him. "I need you there." She whispered. Drew smile faintly and he swallowed hard, trying not to show that he was more nervous than she was.

Alli's parents were sitting in her living room when they got there, and they frowned when they saw Drew, having seen him a couple times when dropping Alli off at school, seeing her daughters red poufy eyes Mrs. Bhandari sat up straighter. "What is going on Alliah?" She looked from her mom and her dad to Drew, wiping a tear from her cheek. She didn't know how to say it...

"Mom, Dad... we have something to tell you." Alli started to say as she walked to the living room and sat down on the long couch, Drew joining her. Her father got up and he asked, "What is going on?" Alli took a deep breath and looked over at Drew. She turned to her parents and said, "Mom, Dad... I'm um... I'm - Drew and I we're going to have a- "Oh my god, Alliah, you're not pregnant are you?" Her mother cut her off, knowing where the conversation was going. Alli had blinked back her tears and Drew's head was hung low.

Her father said something in Hindi and her mother followed shaking her head in disgust. "How could you let this happen?" Her mother asked Alli. "I'm so sorry it was an accident." At least she was telling them. Looking at her mom and she wished she had stayed looking at the floor matching looks of disgust lined their faces. "It wasn't all her fault." Drew said though even he sounded like he would like to say it was then bail.

"Of course it's not all her faults!" Her father yelled. He pointed to Drew and said, "You are going to help her with this. Alliah, you will be dropping out of Degrassi so you can take care of this child." Alli's mouth dropped and she said, "What? NO! I can't just drop out!" Her mother agreed with Alli, but she wasn't the slightest bit of happy, hearing that her daughter is pregnant at such a young age.

Drew was quiet just nodding his head. "I should go, so I can uh tell my parents." He said after a few minutes. Alli nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." He nodded and left quickly leaving Alli to face her parents. "I cannot believe my daughter is pregnant, have you learned nothing, this is not right." Her mother said looking sad. "Go to your room, we will discuss this later." Alli nodded and hurried to her room. This week couldn't get worse...

She sighed and stared up at her ceiling, grabbing her phone she called Clare and told her that she needed her to come over. Clare didn't waste any time in going to comfort her friend, so she sprinted to her house, and knocked on the door.

Alli rushed down the stairs and opened the door, letting Clare in before they headed together up stairs. "They are so mad at me Clare." She said softly as they went, she was trying not to cry again. "And Drew, I don't know..."

"Drew is probably just as scared as you are. He's still young, and so are you." Clare said, rubbing her friend's back. Alli nodded and sighed shakily, her tears continued to fall. She swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "He left me here to go tell his parents. I'm sure his mother is going to blow a gasket." Clare couldn't help but laugh and Alli smiled lightly.

Alli stayed leaning against Clare, she wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. "Everyone is going to talk about this. People just stopped calling me Boiler room Bhandari..." She said sadly yawning. Crying made one pretty tired.

"It will be fine, I don't think Drew is going to go around and tell people." Clare said as she soothed her friend. Alli nodded and yawned again. She asked, "Can you stay the night with me?" Clare nodded and moved away just to call her mother and tell her that she was staying at Alli's house.

Alli got up and pulled out some pajamas for them both, changing quickly and then crawling into bed, Clare followed suit changing and then laying down next to Alli. "I can't believe this is happening."

"It'll be fine, I promise." Clare whispered. "Just try and get some sleep." she said. Alli nodded and turned on her side, and stared out the window and slowly closed her eyes. Clare did the same and frowned, feeling scared for her friend.

**Following day at school**

Alli walked down the hall to her locker, she hadn't seen Clare since this morning and she was tired and felt kinda sick, even though her parents were pissed and not really talking to her she gotten her prenatal vitamins... and a book to read about what to expect, she also hadn't seen Drew yet.

After grabbing her books, Alli had turned around and walked to class, spotting Drew talking to his friends. She smiled and made her way to him. Drew spotted her and frowned. Alli said, "Morning Drew." He smiled faintly at her and turned his attention back to his friends. Alli blinked a few times, slightly confused at his reaction when he saw her.

Drew ignored her hoping she would leave, he had thought about it and he wasn't ready to be a dad. "Can I talk to you for a second Drew?" Alli asked as she hugged herself. If he was going to be like this she'd say it in front of his friends.

Drew rolled his eyes and sighed annoyingly. He walked with Alli away from his friends and asked, "What is it?" Alli responded, "What's going on? Why are you acting this way?" He shifted his eyes and laughed asking, "What way?" Alli pointed at him, "That way." Drew turned around and refused to listen to her. Alli realized what was going on, he was avoiding her. She turned when she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder.

"What." He wanted to be left alone then fine, but he had stopped her. "This isn't all on my Drew, I didn't sleep with myself." She was not going to cry again, not in school. Not because her boyfriend was being a jerk.

"I know, but I just have to get to class. I'll talk to you later." Drew was gone before Alli could say anything else. She sighed and turned the opposite way and smiled when she saw her best friend walking through the doors.

Walking to Clare she hugged her, needing it. "I hate this." She said softly hanging her head. Her stomach was in knots. "I think he's mad at me."

"Mad at you? For what?" Clare asked, confused. Alli shrugged her shoulders and frowned. She said, "I don't know, I really don't know what I would do if Drew leaves me like this. Now I understand how Jenna felt with KC." Clare touched her friends shoulder and said, "If Drew leaves you Alli, you have me, Jenna, and all our other friends."

Alli nodded and together they walked to class, and by the time lunch rolled around she was feeling slightly better, until she noticed Drew flirting with someone else, and when he saw her he just acted like she wasn't there. She looked at Clare and put on a fake smile. "There's a table there."

Clare nodded and walked with her friend to the empty table. The two were soon joined with Jenna, and Adam joined in too, sitting down next to Alli. "I heard." He whispered. Alli turned to him and her eyes grew wide. She asked in panicked tone, "Who else knows?" Adam said, "Nobody, my parents were screaming at Drew last night." Alli nodded. She sighed and looked away towards Drew, and frowned, realizing that he was indeed flirting with someone else.

Alli swallowed and sat down touching her stomach under the table. She didn't deserve this, he shouldn't be like this. "I'll be right back." She said grabbing her bag and walking to Drew, a frown on her face. She didn't even care that he was flirting with some girl and his football buds were there. "We need to talk."

"About?" Drew asked. Alli glared at him. "You know damn well what." She snapped. Drew blinked a few times and cleared his throat. He got up and walked out of the lunchroom with her. Alli turned and asked, "Did you not remember what we talked about yesterday? Why are you ignoring me?" She asked.

Drew shrugged and glared at her. "It's not my fault the pill failed Alli." Her eyes widened and jaw dropped. "You...you're blaming me? Seriously, you forgot the condom." She shook her head her hand going to her stomach. "So you're done? You can just move right on to the next girl knowing you have a baby on the way?"

"You can get an abortion." Drew suggested. Alli didn't think of her actions and she started to scream. "An abortion? You know I'm pro life, what the hell is your problem? Ugh, just forget it!" Alli turned around and stomped into the lunchroom, heading towards her table.

Drew shrugged his shoulders, it was her problem then. He went back to his friends and acted like nothing happed. Alli didn't sit down; she looked at Clare, Adam and the few others at the table. "I...I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow." And then she dashed from the lunchroom. She couldn't believe him.

Clare, Adam, Jenna, and now that Eli was accompanying them, they all followed Alli out, knowing that Alli needed a friend right now, they weren't going to take no for an answer. Alli was sitting on the steps of Degrassi, sobbing loudly, not caring who heard her, or what heard her. Clare took a seat next to her friend and wrapped her arms securely around her. Alli hugged her friend, crying, "Why will he leave me like this? Why is he such a jerk?" Adam answered, "Because, Drew only thinks for himself." Clare gave Adam a look that read "you're-not-helping". He shrugged his shoulders and slowly exchanged a few words with Eli. Jenna said, "Alli, it'll be okay, you have me and Clare." Alli looked up through wet lashes and only continued to sob.

And then she laughed and shook her head. "Second time I sleep with someone ever and I get pregnant." Neither times had been all that great either; bad luck followed her in spades. She tried to stop crying but couldn't...after a few minutes though she pulled away. "I really am going home...I can't do this today." She said softly.

"Call if you need anything." Clare said, sighing in defeat. Alli nodded and she reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out, just to call her mother and ask her to come pick her up. Jenna, Clare, Adam, and Eli waved her off, and Alli smiled faintly at them.

**Four Months Later**

Alli had been keeping to herself, though people where starting to talk, home was hell and seeing Drew and his new thing was even worse. The best part of it all was her belly, she was starting to show now...and the fact that her normal clothes were now replaced with t-shirts and jeans, people pretty much knew what was going on. Head down as she read through a book she got from the library she wasn't paying attention and walked right into the hard wall of someone's chest and ended up dropping everything.

"Sorry." She got down to pick up her book, but the person she crashed into had already picked it up for her. Alli was looking straight into bright blue eyes and she muttered her thanks, trying not to remember those other set of blue eyes she used to love, and she walked around the taller man.

Owen raised a brow. "You're welcome." He said causing Alli to turn around. "Right, uh thank you." She looked down and away, the bright bold girl she used to be was barely there now. "Sorry again, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine." Owen said. Alli smiled and turned around, heading down the hallway. Owen blinked a few times and looked down, finding a piece of paper, that belonged to Alli. He called out to her and she sighed and turned around. "Yes?" She asked. Alli wasn't in the mood and she really needed to get to class.

Owen looked down at the paper and then back at her, it was an appointment card at Partners in pregnancy. "You dropped this." He said holding it out. Alli sighed and walked back to him, taking the paper. She knew he had seen it, so there was nothing to say, though it reminded her she had an appointment today. Another she would go too alone.

"Thanks again. Now, can I get to class?" She asked. Owen nodded and watched her turn around and leave. He turned around and left as well, walking around the corner and into the other hallway. Alli walked up to her friends locker, and said, "Clare what are you doing this afternoon?"

Clare smiled and looked at Alli. "Yearbook." Alli nodded, she had forgotten about the yearbook. "Right can you make sure you use picture of me earlier in the year?" She didn't really want her pregnancy splashed through the yearbook. "Of course, what's this afternoon?" Alli shook her head. "Just a check up, I'll call you and let you know how it goes. She said with a smile hugging her friend and then she headed to her class, and by the time she had to go she couldn't be happier.

Alli sighed heavily and she looked down and pat her stomach, smiling lightly. She looked back up when the teacher walked in, the door slamming in the process. She looked away, not wanting to listen to the boring lecture about early history and the civil war. She wanted to get out and leave.

Alli looked at the card with her appointment time and raised her hand. "Is there a reason you are interrupting my lecture Ms, Bhandari?" Her teacher asked and Alli nodded. "I have to leave sir, I have a doctor's appointment." She said holding up her slip, she had thoughtfully grabbed from the office at lunch. Earning a glare the teacher nodded and Alli gathered her things and made her way to the door, she was leaving early, since buses took forever.

She quickly walked out of through the doors and headed to the bus stop, and sat down on the bench, and then looked down at her slightly bulging stomach. Alli smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Just a few more months." She said out loud.

"So it's true." Alli jumped at the sound of someone's voice turning her head she met blue eyes and she had to look away. Staying silent. She kept her hand on her belly, it was small but noticeable. "Yes." She said simply.

"You didn't have to show up out of nowhere, you almost gave me a heart attack." Alli stated honestly as the man who scared her sat down next to her. He only chuckled, "I'm sorry, so um... how far along are you?" Alli arched her eyebrow, "Is that any of your business?"

He held his hands up in defence. "Just asking." He had heard rumours and well he was on the football team with Drew. "Almost five months now." She said with a sigh, she had been close to, two months when she found out. "Any other questions?" She asked still on the defence.

"No." Owen responded lowly. Although he does have many questions, most of them involving Drew. But, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, so he just left it at that. He asked, "Are you skipping school?" Alli shook her head, "Doctors appointment." Owen nodded and she asked, "Are you?" He shook his head.

Alli frowned. "Then why are you sitting out here talking to me?" She reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet dropping a bus token into her hand. Her parents wouldn't take her to her appointments, they were letting her live with them still which was something. They weren't too happy when she said Drew wasn't going to be any help.

"No reason." Owen responded. Alli rolled her eyes and sighed, hoping that the bus would come in sooner than later. Owen asked, "Isn't Drew supposed to be coming with you on these appointments?"

"Sure if he was taking any role in this." She said bitterness in her voice. "Didn't you hear he's dating that grade nine Jess or whatever her name is." That hurt, Drew enjoyed flaunting that in front of her face.

"What a jerk." Owen muttered. She laughed at his comment. Owen said, "Well I have nothing better to do, want me to go with you to this appointment?" Alli flashed him a confused look and said, "No, its fine, no need to waste your precious time with something irrelevant to you." Owen arched an eyebrow.

"You don't have a reason to come, we're nothing to you." She said with a shrug, even though she was surprised and slightly flattered that he would even suggest it. "I can find out what it is soon." Maybe even today. She said it out of the blue and he had no reason to care.

"Well maybe I want to? Since Drew is being a douche bag about it." Owen said. Alli shrugged and she sighed, "Fine, do what you want." The bus came around the corner and she got up and walked to the door, waiting for it to open so she could climb in. Owen followed.

Alli dropped her token in the spot and started for the seats, jerking forward when the bus moved, she hated that, even more now that she was pregnant, she was afraid of hurting the baby, but a strong arm wrapped around her and stopped her. "There are seats right there." Owen said and Alli nodded taking one. "Thanks."

The bus ride was silent, except for the sounds of the people talking around her and Owen. She would occasionally look up at him, wondering what it was that caused him to want to go with her. She knew there had to be another reason. She wanted to know.

"I don't get it." She said looking up at him with a frown, her hand resting protectively on her small belly, a habit now...well around people who knew about it. "This can't be just because you don't like Drew."

"What are you talking about?" Owen asked, cocking his eyebrow up. Alli sighed and said, "Why are you here?" Alli turned to face him and scanned his face for some sort of reaction, but all she got was a confused look.

Alli sighed and looked out the window seeing her stop she pushed the stop button standing up and walking over Owen, not thinking much when she brushed against him. "This is it." She said as she walked to front of the bus and stepped out, walking quickly to the clinic.

Owen followed her out of the bus, and into the Hospital. Alli walked to the front desk and told the receptionist that she had an appointment, and the young woman told her that the doctor would see her in just a few minutes.

Alli stood against the wall she couldn't sit, heck she had trouble looking at all the ladies and their babies. They were all older then her and she could feel them look at her. The one lady who wasn't white shook her head when she saw Alli but she was used to that look. "You can sit." Alli said to Owen when he stood a little awkwardly beside her.

"No it's fine, I'd rather stand." Alli retorted. Owen nodded and he decided to stand with her. She looked up at him and asked, "Why are you here?"

Owen shrugged. "Because I am." She frowned and looked away jumping when her name was called. "Um well you can come if you want...since you're already here." She said with a small smile as she headed back to the room...Today was just an ultrasound so when she was up on the bed removed her t-shirt, so she was sitting there in a tank top. Leaned back and folded her shit up exposing her small rounded stomach, she didn't look at Owen, in fact she looked everywhere else. She felt so big already though Jenna had assured her belly was small and rather adorable. She hadn't shown any one of the male population her body since sleeping with Drew.

"Good afternoon Alli, how are you today?" The doctor asked after walking into the room. Alli smiled and said, "I'm doing good." The doctor noticed Owen and he asked, "Who is this? Is this Drew?" Owen laughed, and responded, "No, I'm Owen." Alli smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

The doctor nodded and started the appointment, measuring her belly before moving to do the ultrasound.

"Any problems?" Alli shook her head. "No, the morning sickness is pretty much gone. She looked at Owen out of the corner of her eye. "I got a part time job; my parents won't help me anymore than they did before." Her doctor nodded. "Just take breaks when you need to, no need to stress you and the baby out." She said as she put the cold gel on her stomach and searched around, soon the steady beat of the baby's heart filled the room and the image appeared on the TV. "Are we checking the gender today?" The doctor asked, so Alli nodded. "If you can."

The doctor nodded and Owen stood by and watched. He glanced at Alli's face and couldn't help but smile just slightly when he noticed how happy she looked. The doctor said, "Well Alli, you're going to have a girl." Alli smiled wide and tried her hardest not to squeal. Owen said, "How can you tell?" He stepped forward and looked at the screen. Alli switched glances between the doctor and Owen, while she lay there, glancing down at her stomach.

She was so excited to be having a girl, a boy would have been fine too, but a girl meant she could better distance herself from Drew. She looked at the screen again as the doctor showed Owen how she knew it was a girl. "She's a bit tiny considering how far along you are now. But we talked about that, given your size." Alli nodded her head. "I printed the pictures, I'll just got get them." Alli nodded again and pulled her shirt down when the gel was removed, pushing herself up into a sitting position, she avoided looking at Owen. But she was still smiling.

"Time for that list of baby names." Owen said, interrupting the silence. Alli looked over at him and she smiled nodding. "If only I knew what to name her." Owen smiled. He reached up and rubbed the back of his head saying, "I'm sure you'll think of something." Alli nodded and the doctor came back, holding a small picture in her hands. He handed it to Alli and she took it gratefully.

"Thank you." She said and he nodded. "See you in a couple weeks, remember to rest when you're tired and try talking to the dad, he might want to be involved now." Alli nodded and put the picture in her purse before grabbing her t-shirt. "Are you going to talk to him?" Owen asked and she shrugged. "He ignores me; this is the first appointment I've been to that I wasn't alone." There was a hint of sadness in her voice but she tried to cover it as she got of the bed.

"He hasn't been to any of them?" Owen asked as Alli hopped off the bed and walked out the door, followed by Owen. She nodded sadly and swallowed the lump in her throat before she answered, "He hasn't talk to me in a four months, what makes you think he'd want to get involved now?" Owen shrugged nonchalantly and responded, "Oh, I don't know I was just making a suggestion."

Alli bit her lip. "Yeah well he doesn't care, he blames me for the entire situation...If I try to talk to him he either ignores me or calls me something rude. Last time I was a desperate slut." She stopped crying over him though. And now she was going to have a baby girl.

"Why would - never mind, I always knew he was a dick head." Alli couldn't help but laugh at his comment. They exited the hospital and walked to the bus stop. Alli didn't have to go back to school, she was going to head home now, but she was still curious about Owen, what he was doing outside of school, and coming along with her to this appointment.

Alli crossed her arms and looked up at Owen. "So why did you come with me? You barely know me." She asked raising a brow as he shrugged. "Just tell me, I mean if you just wanted information, or confirmation on the rumours about me, just ask."

Owen shrugged again and looked away. Alli huffed in frustration. "Did Drew send you?" Owen sighed and said, "Look, I just wanted to come with you, I had nothing else better to do. Drew and I don't talk to each other."

Alli sighed she really didn't understand it. "Whatever." She looked away, sighing to herself, her hand going to her belly as she smiled. "She moves and kicks a lot." And she could now feel it both inside and outside.

"I would be surprised if she didn't." Owen said as he took a seat next to her. Alli looked over at him and asked if he wanted to feel. Owen blinked a few times, but he nodded. Alli grabbed his hand, and placed it gently over her stomach. Owen smiled a little, feeling Alli's baby moving and kicking inside her stomach.

"She's really active around this time." She said when Owen moved his hand to follow the movement. "And at night when I want to sleep." She smiled a bit when he lifted his hand and set it back in his own lap. She was tired, but tried not to show it, though in general she knew she didn't seem like the girl he met when Drew had done that stupid foot ball thing in the hall.

"Are you going to school after this?" Owen asked. Alli shook her head. "I need to rest, I'm super tired." Owen frowned and nodded. He wouldn't mind seeing her in the halls again, even if he hardly knows her, Owen does feel bad for Alli, having her boyfriend bail on her like this. He sighed and shook his head.

"What?" She asked leaning back and looking up at him, then she frowned seeing that stupid look of pity she got it from everyone even Clare, the only person who didn't look at her like that was Jenna, who just had her baby not too long ago. "God, you too?"

"What?" Owen asked, confused. Before Alli could respond, the bus drove around a corner and stopped in front of them. They climbed in and Alli took a seat, Owen followed and asked, "What were you talking about?"

"That look of pity that is a hair better then the look of disgust I get from my parents and Drew." She said sitting down, so she didn't fall down. "I don't want pity, yours or anyone else's." She said almost mad enough to hit something she saw pity on so many faces.

"Well, sorry?" Owen asked. Alli frowned and she looked away muttering, "Sorry... I'm just, stressed out." Owen nodded, understanding completely. Alli and Owen didn't say much after that. The bus ride between them was quiet and just plain awkward.

As the bus approached the school Alli sighed. "Thanks, for coming." She didn't really know what else to say, chances were tomorrow he would go back to being like everyone else and ignoring her.

"No problem." He said as he walked off the bus. Alli watched and smiled sheepishly at him and took her phone out, to text Clare.

Alli sent a simple text to Clare that it was a girl, and then set her phone in her bag. She wasn't looking forward to tomorrow; she would at least tell him he was going to have a daughter

She could only wonder how that would turn out tomorrow. Alli sighed and chewed on her bottom lip, and then pat her stomach. She was content, but still was nervous as to how she was going to tell Drew. Maybe he might want to be involved, hopefully.

**The Next Day At School **

Alli had gone through her morning classes like a champ, finishing her assignments in class but now it was lunch, she headed to where Drew and the rest of the football team were sitting; she had photocopied the ultrasound picture last night. Pulling it out she stopped in front of him. Not looking at anyone else. "Here, it's a girl."

Drew looked down at the picture and then up at Alli. She smiled faintly and walked away, taking a glance back, she noticed that Drew was engrossed in the picture, smiling just slightly and his friends were looking at the photo too. Alli took a seat at an empty table and waited for her friends to arrive.

Jenna was the first to arrive. "You look pleased." She said smiling happy to see Alli smiling. "I just gave Drew the ultrasound picture and told him it's a girl." She said happily seeing Jess glare at her. "Oh Al, you aren't still hung up on him are you." Alli was quiet as she thought about it; she wasn't in fact other then thinking he was an asshole it didn't go much farther. "No, but I want him to be involved in her life...she deserves that much."

"True." Jenna responded. She said, "So, now that you know it's a girl, what are you going to name her?" Alli rolled her eyes, "The same thing I told O- I mean I don't know. I haven't thought of a name yet."

Jenna frowned. "O?" Alli shook her head and pulled her lunch out of her bag. "Can you watch this? I'm gonna grab a milk, doc says she's a little on the small side." Jenna nodded and watched as Alli headed to the front of the cafe ignoring Drew's table. Until Jess stood and confronted her. "He doesn't want you or your baby. Leave him alone!" Alli sighed and crossed her arms really? She was doing this in front of everyone.

"Really Jess, are you going to stand there and try to make yourself look better because you think fooling with someone else who is pregnant will make everything better? God, can you be any more dramatic?" Alli grabbed her milk, and walked past the girl, and eyed Drew hard, making him shift in his seat uncomfortably. She smirked, hearing Jess sigh loud in frustration.

"Well he doesn't want you." Alli stopped and she looked at the table, people were looking away, the only person who met her eye to eye was Owen. "I got that Jessica, loud and clear. But he had a right to know that HIS baby is healthy and going to be a girl." She looked at Drew in disgust. "Getting your girlfriend to speak for you, way to grow a pair and be man." With that she walked back to her table sat down and opened her milk.

"Confrontation?" Jenna asked as Alli chugged her milk. Alli nodded and rolled her eyes. "So, who is this "O" character, did you meet someone? Who? I want all the juicy details." Jenna poked Alli. Who, in return, just glared at her blond friend?

"It's nothing, really," She was pretty sure he wouldn't even talk to her again, even more so after that lovely scene. "Remind me why I dated him again?"

"Alli quit changing the subject." Jenna insisted. Alli rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, but don't tell anybody!" Jenna nodded, promising without words. Alli leaned forward and whispered, "Owen." Jenna pulled back and her eyes grew wide, wondering if she did hear right. Alli nodded and said, "Yeah, I know. I was surprised too."

Jenna looked over to were all the football players were sitting. "That Owen?" Alli nodded her head. "Yeah he...came with me to my appointment..." She made a face and shrugged. "He was probably just bored."

"Probably." Jenna responded with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Alli playfully punched her friend's arm, who shrieked from the sudden pain. Alli smiled and she continued to eat her lunch.

Alli frowned and looked at Jenna. "I'll be back." Apparently morning sickness wasn't completely gone. Grabbing her bag she headed out of the cafe, not noticing that someone was following her.

Alli was already in the bathroom, and she locked herself in the stall. Her morning sickness symptoms came and went, but she did feel like she was going to be sick, so she stayed in the stall for a few minutes, before giving in, and walking out of the bathroom.

Alli was just reaching into her purse to pull out a water bottle when she walked into him. "Sorry." She said looking up. "Oh."

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" She asked, realizing it was Owen. He blinked a few times and said, "Maybe I needed to go to the bathroom." Alli laughed and said, "Yeah but the guy's bathroom is over there, not here." She walked around him.

He stopped her with a hand to her arm. "You okay?" She sighed and looked at him. "Morning sickness." She shrugged and looked at him. "Is that what you wanted to ask? If I was okay?" She asked a frown of confusion on her face.

"Yeah, just to make sure you're okay since your dumb baby daddy is being a jerk about all this, and not coming to check and see if the woman bearing his child is okay." Alli arched her eyebrow at Owens explanation and just said, "Well I'm fine." She turned to walk back into the cafeteria.

Owen sighed. "Would you wait a moment?" He asked and she stopped from and turned to look at him. "Okay I stopped, what's wrong?" She asked turning her nose wrinkling as she pressed into her rib. "Thank you for checking on me." Maybe he was looking for a thank you?

"No it's just, god, never mind." Owen walked away and Alli felt a little bad for treating him so badly. She walked to him, and stood in front of him saying, "Sorry. I'm sorry, I'm just not used to you having to come and check on me. You always ignored me so I'm just a little confused as to what you are planning."

Owen nodded he guessed he could understand that. "I'm not planning anything." He said with a shrug. "Well what's with the sudden interest? Because I'm pregnant not, dumb." Okay she was a bit dumb to be sixteen and pregnant.

"Maybe I'm just being a good guy? Unlike Drew." Owen tried to reason with her. Alli nodded and said, "Okay." She turned around and began walking. "Hey good guy, you coming?" Alli shouted over her shoulder. Owen arched his eyebrow and followed her to the lunchroom.

Alli headed to her towards he table looking over her shoulder. "Are you going to sit with me and them or going to be the good guy behind closed doors only?" She asked a frown on her face.

"I'll sit with you." Owen said. Alli nodded and took her seat next to Jenna, and Owen sat down in front of her. Jenna switched glances between the two and asked, "Can we help you?"

"He's joining us." Alli said with a small smile. She didn't get why it made her happy but it did. "Jenna I'm sure you know Owen, Owen Jenna." She looked around then nodded Clare had Yearbook so Adam and Eli went out for lunch.

"Okay, if you say so." She said. "Nice to meet you." Jenna added and Owen smiled lightly in response. He looked at Alli who was picking at her lunch, wondering if what she ate was going to make her sick or not.

Pushing her food aside she sighed and rested a hand on the slight swell of her belly frowning before rubbing, she was being kicked and now she understood when Jenna used to say it hurt.

"You could try eating something light." Owen suggested. Jenna and Alli looked up at him and both of their left eyebrows lifted in unison.

"She's kicking." She said trying to explain the look on her face and her sudden lack of wanting to eat. "I have some crackers in my bag." Jenna reached down and felt Alli's stomach and smiled feeling her little girl kicking in her stomach. Owen watched as Alli ate the crackers, and then took a sip of her milk.

She winced and sighed. "She's been moving since this morning, it's getting painful...I'd love to not be kicked for a few moments." Jenna nodded and patted her shoulder. "I know, I'm gonna call the babysitter. Be right back." Alli watched Jenna leave before rubbing her belly and looking at Owen. "So this is lunch time with us."

"Haha, so I think you should start figuring names." Owen said, trying to start a decent conversation with Alli. She nodded and thought for a minute.

"I like Amelia." She said shrugging; she didn't think she would go with that though. "I really don't know I have some time to think of something."

"Cute." Owen said. Alli nodded and smiled just lightly. Jenna came back and said, "So, what have you two been talking about since I went missing for a few minutes." Jenna laughed at her own joke.

"Baby names." Alli said pressing into her side her face drawn into a wince. "Forget Amelia, she needs something that describes how well she kicks me. Does it stop hurting?" Alli asked looking at Jenna who shook her head no. "Nope but KC was good at calming Jack down."

"Well, what did he do?" Alli asked Jenna. Owen said, "You could try listening to music well, placing something on your stomach and have the baby listen to music. My mom told me she did that with me when I kicked her a lot." Owen laughed a little.

Jenna smiled and nodded. "That helped. But KC usually just rubbed my stomach and he would calm down." Jenna shrugged and Alli sighed. Not likely to happen, hell if Drew offered she'd probably kick him. "Maybe the music will help."

They nodded. The bell rang, signalling that lunch was done. Alli got up and she and Jenna walked to her locker, Owen followed behind since he did say he was going to be "the good guy" Alli yawned and leaned against her locker, she wanted to nap, and sleep hadn't been easy lately. "She needs to calm down." She shook her head and grabbed her history text.

"It'll be okay." Jenna laughed and added, "Yeah I have to get to class, and I'll see you later." Alli nodded and hugged her friend and watched her walk around the corner and disappear, leaving Alli with Owen.

"I should probably go to class too." She said smiling at Owen. "Thanks for coming and hanging out at our table... and walking me to my locker." He really didn't have to do any of it.

"No problem." Owen responded. He waved her off and Alli walked to her class, leaving him standing alone next to her closed locker. Owen turned around and he headed to his class as well.

Alli felt completely drained when school was done, walking to her locker she looked up and spotted Drew, holding back a sigh she closed her eyes and counted to three. "Something I can help you with Andrew?" She asked as he moved off her locker. "I don't want any more pictures or information." Alli nodded. "Fine."

"What are you doing with Owen anyway?" He asked. Alli turned to him and said, "I thought you didn't want any more information." Drew grabbed her hand and said, "That's not what I meant." Alli rolled her eyes and said, "Well too bad, leave me alone."

He pulled her hand again a little to forcefully. "Seriously Alli why are you hanging around him."Let me go, now." She pulled on her hand but he kept his grip. "Tell me."

"Fuck you." Alli growled while pulling on her arm again. Drew sighed and let her go saying, "God, you could at least just tell me that." Alli snorted, "Yeah. You don't want information so I'm not going to tell you shit, get on with your life."

"That's my baby too; I don't want it around him." Alli snorted. "Really, now she's your baby too? Get away from me." He took a step closer. "He isn't me." Alli scowled... "Then he's perfect."

"You say you don't want to know about her and now you're trying to grow some balls and become a good parent after the four months that you HAVEN'T spoken to me? Ha, Drew don't make me laugh." Alli added a sarcastic laugh after she said this. She shoved Drew and walked out of the double doors.

Alli got out the doors and to the benches before she broke down and cried, she wasn't even sad just mad, who the hell did he think he was. She was given a sharp kick and it just made her cry more.

"Drew problems?" Alli looked up to see Eli walking up to her. He sat down next to her and she only sighed and said, "He tells me he doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby and then all of a sudden he gets pissed off that Owen is talking to me and that he doesn't want his kid around him. What the hell!" Eli flinched from her sudden outburst and said, "He's just a douche bag, he doesn't like the fact that you're finally getting help from someone, well... aside from your friends, but you know."

"He isn't really helping, he came to one appointment and sat with us at lunch." she said trying not to cry but she couldn't seem to stop herself. "I hate being pregnant." She said softly though she was hugging her belly protectively.

Eli frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder. Alli sniffled and she whispered, "Why aren't you with Clare?" Eli said, "I'm waiting for her, and besides, it looks like you can use some company, seeing as I just witnessed Drew being a dick." Alli laughed and she reached up and wiped the tears from under her eyes.

Alli nodded and looked at the school seeing her friend and then a very angry looking Owen walking towards them. "Oh no." She wondered what she had done this time...tears came again and Eli rubbed her back.

As Owen grew closer and closer to them. Alli noticed that he wasn't exactly angry, not at her because he said, "Drew, what did he say to you?" Eli arched an eyebrow, wondering when it was this jock started caring for Alli. Not that he minded, but it is Owen they are talking about.

"He mentioned he didn't want anything else from me regarding her...and then he told me he didn't want her around you." She said, leaving out the grabbing part. slightly confused, however Eli thought it was important to add it in so he did. "He man handled her a bit too, wouldn't be surprised if her wrist doesn't bruise." Alli gasped. "Eli."

"What?" He said, while getting up and walking to Clare when he spotted her. Alli mentally thanked him and looked up at Owen. He sat down next to her and grabbed her wrist, eyeing the bruising there.

"It's nothing I'm, Eli only saw part of what happened." she said shrugging and using the hand he wasn't holding to wipe her face. Good thing she had invested in waterproof everything. "I'm fine."

"He should know better, not to grab a girl like that. What a douche." He let go of her wrist and Alli nodded in agreement. She looked up, watching her two friends walk up to her. Clare looked ready to beat someone up.

"I'm fine calm down." Alli said to Clare as she rubbed her stomach. "It doesn't matter he's an ass we all know it." She looked at the doors then away. Drew was scowling though he was holding Jess's hand. "I should go home, she's kicking a lot."

"Call if you need anything." Clare said. Alli nodded and got up to hug her friend reassuringly. Clare hugged her back and Alli waved at Eli and waved in return as well. Alli was soon left alone with Owen again and she blushed.

"Did he say something to you?" She asked looking at Owen her head bowed because her cheeks were pink and she didn't want him to see that she was blushing.

"He tried to." Owen smirked. Alli smiled and laughed a short laugh. Owen said, "I just don't understand that guy. He's so weird, what did you ever see in him?" Alli shrugged her shoulders.

"A pretty face." She said with a shrug. Apparently he didn't come with much else. "Sorry you're being involved in this mess." She watched the bus pull away and sighed. She usually waited mainly because standing was hard on a moving bus.

"Maybe I want to be involved in this 'mess'." Owen smiled at her. Alli rolled her eyes and said, "You don't have to." Owen shrugged. "Maybe I want to."

"Why would you want to be in this mess?" She asked shaking her head, she still looked away her cheeks were pink still. He made her blush and she actually liked him being near her.

"Because, I know what it's like to be alone in a big 'mess'." Owen said using air quotes when he said the word mess. Alli blinked a few times and licked her bottom lip nervously.

Alli frowned. "I see, sucks doesn't it." She sighed and looked away, home sucked right now too."My parents are pretty mad at me..."She don't know why she said it, it just slipped out. "Sorry."

"I understand that. You're young and pregnant." Owen said. Alli nodded and just sighed heavily and winced, feeling her baby begin to kick yet again.

Owen frowned and reached out. "Can I?" Alli nodded and he rested his hand on her belly, a second later he was kicked and Alli winced. "This is ridiculous. All day and last night." She said with a sigh.

"It's normal, shows the baby is alive." Owen responded. Alli nodded, agreeing completely with him. The bus rolled around and she got up to walk inside. Alli took a seat and was accompanied with Owen.

"Yes well it hurts." She said with a sigh. He nodded and sat beside her rubbing her stomach when they were both settled. She sighed happily when her baby settled down. "How come she settles for you?"

"I have no idea." Owen laughed. Alli joined in the laughter and said, "Well, she likes you, enough said." Owen smiled in response and both remained quiet.

Eyes closed she drifted to sleep waking up when she heard her stop called. "Damn it." She sat up and Owen removed his hand. "I missed my stop."

"It's okay; I'll walk you from the next stop." Alli nodded and remained in her seat, waiting for the bus to stop again. Owen sighed heavily and said, "So, what is it that you do for fun now? Nothing?" Alli responded, "I can't really do much, since I'm pregnant and all."

He chuckled. "There has to be something you can do." He said with a small smile. She shrugged. "I spend time with Jenna and baby Jack...Clare is busy with Eli or other school things...I spend a lot of time alone."

"Well, tomorrow we should hang out." Owen said. Alli smiled and nodded. She wouldn't mind hanging out with someone other than her close friends for a change, it's convincing her parents that she's worried about though.

"I'll have to ask my parents, but I'd like that." She pushed the button and the bas came to a stop at the next stop. "I'm pretty much house bound." Other than for school and appointments.

"I see, well here's my number, give me a call if you can." Owen scribbled his number on her hand and Alli nodded. She walked off the bus and was followed by Owen, since he did say he would walk her.

"I can call you on my cell." she said pulling it out of her bag and programming the number into it. "Did you want my number?"

"Sure." Owen said. She gave him her number and watched as he added her to his contacts. It wasn't long after until he started walking her to her house.

Alli stopped in front of her house. "This is me." She said smiling a bit. "Thank you for walking me home and for the short nap I got." She had enjoyed it. Owen nodded his head. "No problem, I'll see you at school tomorrow...or maybe I'll talk to you later." He said holding his phone up. Alli smiled and nodded. "Have a good night." She said before turning and going into her house.

**Following week at school...**

Alli yawned, she was tired and wanted to home in bed...she had stayed up late talking on the phone with Owen, well that and the baby rolling around in belly made it hard to sleep. This week she was toying with the name Nadia, she had told Owen last night and he had said he was adding it to her list. She hadn't seen him at all today which was weird but it was lunch now so he'd show up sooner or later. Getting to her locker she put her books in and grabbed her binder for her next class. Looking down at her growing belly, it was still a small ball but she was getting bigger. She was kicked in the bladder and she couldn't stop from wincing. "Not right now baby, mommy is tired."

As if her child knew what she was saying, the kicking stopped and Alli smiled lightly. She walked to her next class, and smiled when she saw Owen standing outside the door, waiting for her. When Alli stood in front of him, she hugged him tight, and he returned the hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Owen scoffed, "Well I haven't seen you all day, might as well come and see you before class."

Alli smiled. "I figured I'd see you at lunch, one more class then I can feed us." She said patting her belly. Owen chuckled and reached out touching her belly, getting a kick in return. Alli frowned. "She just stopped doing that you know." She shook her head meeting his blue eyes. "How did you sleep?" They had gotten off the phone late, so she wondered if he just crashed.

"I slept well, how about you? Did she ever stop kicking?" Owen laughed. Alli shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I think she kicks when she's hungry." Alli stated. Owen nodded and he said, "yeah, I figured that much."

"Not really, could get comfortable." She said about the sleeping part. To prove her point she covered her mouth as she yawned. "Nap after school I think." She smiled and looked as people headed into class. "I should go. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Of course." Owen nodded. Alli smiled and she hugged him again and walked into the classroom. She took her seat and looked out the window. She was anxious, too anxious to even pay attention to class. The past week was really good for her. She made a new friend, and he was really amazing to her. Alli was content.

Alli looked up when someone took the seat next to her, looking over she sighed. And the good week went up in smoke. She had forgotten she had English with Drew. "I asked you to stop talking to him." Alli rolled her eyes. "I asked you to use a condom, guess we both need work on our hearing."

"This is different-"No it's not." Alli interrupted him. Drew snapped, "Owen is bad news, he doesn't care about you." Alli laughed sarcastically. "And you do?" She snapped. Alli added, "Don't pretend to show some sympathy, because you and I both know you don't give two shits about me, or this baby. So, back off."

Drew growled. "I can take it away once it's born you know." Alli turned and looked at him. "Make threats Drew, make them and see what happens. You haven't done anything, since the day I told you about her." She raised her hand. "Can I be excused please, bathroom." She rested her hand on her belly. "You know how it is." Getting a nod she stood and gathered her things. "Alli I'm not done talking to you." "I'm done with you Drew." God she was so mad, and now she was crying. Hormones fuck them she thought as she left the class room.

Drew sighed and he clenched his hair in his hands, now regretting the fact that karma was biting him in the ass right now. He regretted everything he said to her now. To be honest, he was jealous. Alli screamed in her hands, trying to calm her nerves as she slid down in the stall and furiously tousled her hair.

Sighing when the baby protested against the way she was sitting she pulled herself up and walked to the sink, it was going to be impossible to hide that she had been crying grabbing some paper towel she wet it and washer her face, sighing when the bell rung. Lunch and she was going to have to tell Owen something about her crying, he'd notice. Walking out the bathroom she headed to the Cafe.

"Alli!" She turned around and smiled wide at her friend, Clare, who pinned her eyebrows and asked, "Why are you crying?" Alli sighed and said, "I haven't been crying..." Clare rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not Drew, I knew when you've been crying." Alli frowned. "Okay, I'll tell you in the lunch room. I have to get something to eat." Clare and Alli laughed lightly and the two headed inside towards the line.

Alli grabbed something small from the cafe and some milk before heading to the table they usually sat at Clare following behind her. "So, what happened why were you crying?" Alli poked at the food. "Disagreement with Drew, add in some hormones and you get tears."

"What did he say this time?" Clare asked. It seemed like a normal routine for Alli. Good day, and then it's ruined by her boyfriend. Alli shrugged, "He was just telling me how he doesn't want me talking to Owen. jealous much." Alli opened her milk and took a sip of it. Clare placed a hand on her shoulder and muttered some inaudible words under her breath.

Alli looked around the lunch room sighing when she saw Drew her hand going to her stomach protectively, he was not going to take her baby. But she left that out, even though the thought made her start to cry again. "Sorry hormones are everywhere today."

Clare nodded agreeing. Alli hoped the Owen would come in soon and she took another sip of her drink, while exchanging a few words with Clare, asking how she is and how Yearbook was. She jumped when she heard someone placing a lunch tray down in front of her and smiled, realizing that it was Owen.

Owen frowned at the tears, and the fact that Alli's carefully applied make-up was removed, meaning this wasn't the first time she had cried. "What happened?" He asked looking from Alli to Clare. "Nothing, just hormones, you know how I am lately." Frowning he looked to Clare.

"Alli what happened?" Owen asked, not convinced what Alli had told him. Alli sighed and she said, "Drew is just being Drew." Owen's bottom lip twitched and he got up. Alli began to panic when she watched him move across the lunchroom and head to Drew's table

"Owen?" Alli got up and tried to catch up to him but, being pregnant didn't help. Before she could get there Owen had Drew by the shirt. "What the fuck did you say to her?" Drew looked between Owen and Alli who had finally gotten closer. "Nothing."

"Bull-shit." Owen growled. Drew smirked and before he could answer, Alli interrupted them saying, "Look, just forget it Owen, he's not worth it." Owen glanced down at Alli and then back up at Drew. He dropped him down in the seat and walked back to the table. Alli glared at Drew before turning away and walked back to her table.

"If you get suspended who's going to keep me sane?" Alli asked looking at Owen as she sat down beside him, it was easier to talk this way. "He was just being Drew." Reaching out she rested her hand on his. "okay?"

Owen nodded and sighed, muttering something about wanting to beat Drew to a pulp. But the look Alli gave him told him to do nothing. He only picked at his food and then Alli looked over at Clare, rolling her eyes and mouthing "boys".

Clare nodded in agreement before pushing Alli's food over to her. "Eat." Alli nodded and picked at her food rubbing her belly, sighing she set her fork down and stretched. "I need to walk or something." She didn't want to sit.

"After you eat." Owen said. Alli sighed in frustration and said, "Fiiiine." She quickly started eating, trying not to force the food down her throat and looked over at Clare muttering, "Where's Eli?" Clare shrugged her shoulders and said, "He's probably eating out with Adam." Alli nodded.

Alli pushed her nearly empty plate away and looked at Owen. "Can I go walk now?" He was worse than the doctor sometimes. She looked at Clare who had pulled a book out. "Going to stay and read then?" Clare nodded. "I don't get the chance too much."

"Go on." Owen waved her off and she said, "Come with me." Owen looked down at his half eaten plate and then looked over at Clare. "I'll go with you Alli." Clare said. Alli nodded and the two quickly left the cafeteria, leaving Owen to eat. He will join them later.

Clare smiled. "So you and Owen?" She asked and Alli shrugged. "He's a good friend, and he's really nice." Clare gave Alli a look that she missed since she looks ahead. Jess was there with a few people and Alli wanted nothing to do with the niner. "Can we wait till they go?"

Clare nodded and asked again, "You and Owen." Alli sighed and whispered, "Okay I might like him more than just a friend. He's just, you know he's the first guy to actually come up to me and tell me he wants to help... not counting Eli and Adam you know cause they're just my friends." Clare nodded, understanding completely what Alli meant.

Alli sighed and shook her head. "But it's nothing, I mean look at me." She said waving a hand over her body. "I'm almost six months pregnant, that's not really hot."

"But he's helping you." Clare assured her friend. Alli nodded and looked back, noticing that the groupd was gone. She told Clare and the two started walking again. Clare said, "Owen is good for you, I'm sure he likes you too."

Alli shrugged. "He likes me as a friend or maybe like a brother." She said with a sigh. She had no business liking anyone she was having someone else's baby."It doesn't matter anyway."

"It does too; otherwise you wouldn't be so upset about this." Clare pointed out. Alli sighed loudly in frustration and said, "Why can't people be less annoying!" Clare frowned and said, "Okay, never mind, forget I said anything."

Alli sighed. "Sorry but things are so, confusing and messy and I just want simple..." She shook her head. "Instead I like a guy who is out of my league and my ex is threatening to take my baby."

"What?" Clare asked. Alli looked over at her and said, "Drew, he's sitting there threatening the life of my baby." Clare pinned her eyebrows together and said, "Maybe you should've let Owen beat him up." Alli scoffed, "I thought violence isn't something you enjoy." Clare responded, "I would be the same if someone tried to take my baby if I were pregnant of Eli."

Alli shrugged. "He won't touch her." She said sighing again and wiping her face, she needed to stop crying. She was about to say something else when the look on Clare's face made her look over shoulder. "I thought you said it was nothing Alli." Biting her lip she wondered what he heard. "It is."

Clare hugged her friend and Alli returned it. Over Clare's shoulder she noticed Owen walking up to them. He smiled at her and Clare turned around saying, "Well I have to get to class, I'll talk to you later." She hugged her friend again, and walked off, leaving Alli and Owen alone.

Alli bit her lip. "Hey." She smiled a bit and leaned against the locker behind her, she didn't know if he had heard anything or not, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Hey." Owen smiled at her. Alli said, "How was your lunch?" Owen shrugged his shoulders and said, "It could've been better, besides, when is school lunch good?" Alli nodded and laughed. She said, "So true."

She wiped her face again making sure that she didn't have any stray tears on it for him to see. "The milk is good." She had a thing for milk recently, more so since she got pregnant.

"What's wrong?" Owen asked. Alli shook her head. "Alli what's wrong?" Owen asked again.

"It's nothing, really I cry over stupid things right now." Okay so she didn't cry at the drop of the hat but today she seemed to be crying about everything.

"Tell me." Owen said as he sat down in front of the lockers. Alli joined him. She sighed shakily and asked quickly, "Do you like me?" She added quietly, "Because I like you... more than a friend." Owen blinked a few times.

Alli took that as a no and worked on pushing herself up, not easy when you have a round belly sticking out in front of you. "Don't worry about it." Crying she was crying again, she wished she was skinny again so she could make a quick getaway. Now she could hardly get herself off the damn floor.

Owen stood up before she could leave. He said, "Alli are you crying because you think I don't like you?" She looked up at him with glassy eyes and looked away. She didn't want him to see her crying. "Owen do you?" She asked softly.

Dammit she wished she was invisible. "It's okay if you don't I understand." She couldn't look at him, she didn't want to cry anymore either, and she wiped her face. "Class I should go to class."

"Alli, I thought it was obvious." Owen laughed a little. Alli turned to him and cleared her throat. She said, slightly relieved, "You do like me?" Owen nodded and whispered, "Why do you think I get so angry when Drew talks so much smack about you?"

Alli shrugged her small shoulders looking at something other than Owen. "I don't know I thought you were being friendly, Eli and Adam also gets mad when he says things about me." Which was why she wasn't going to tell anyone other than Clare, that he had tried to say he was going to take her baby.

"Alli this is different. I like you. I like you a lot." Owen took her hands in his and she smiled and reached up to hug him tight. Owen was careful, but he hugged her tightly as well. He smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

Alli looked away. "I'm glad but you could do so much better, you're a great guy Owen." She said stepping away, she should be dancing around in happiness but the fact that she was pregnant and unattractive made her think about the situation.

Owen reached out to grab her wrist, and she turned to face him. Owen said, "I don't want to, I want to be with you Alli." Alli looked at the sincerity in his deep blue eyes and smiled yet again. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Alli whispered, "We'll see about that."

Owen pulled her closer as close as he could with her belly in between them. His mouth close to hers. "We will wont we." She went to says something else but he silenced her with his lips on hers, when he pulled away she had a goofy smile on her face.

"I-I think I should um, g-get to class." Alli stammered. Owen smiled and he nodded, watching her stumble to class. He turned tail and walked to his class as well, a goofy grin plastered on his face as well.

Alli sat in her seat smile still on her face, he'd kissed her, Owen Milligan had kissed little ol pregnant her. She didn't think anything could get the smile off her face.

"Miss. Bhandari. Would you like to tell the class what exactly you're smiling at?" The teacher asked. Alli looked up and noticed that she was being stared at by half the class. She zipped the imaginary zipper across her lips and shook her head; the smile still remained on her lips nonetheless

The teacher sighed and went back to their lesson, Alli barely paid him any mind but that was fine with her. She was a head in this class anyway. She looked down at her note book and blushed, she had drawn hearts on her paper around Owens name. She was silly this didn't mean they were dating this meant they had both told each other that they liked each other.

She felt like a little girl, but that didn't matter. Alli was happy, finally. She didn't think that she would find someone after Drew. And to be honest, she didn't think it would be Owen Milligan, the biggest jock at Degrassi.

Class dragged on and on. When the bell finally rung for her last class she was tired and happy, but mostly tired. And she very much just wanted to go have a nap somewhere. But she couldn't go home.

Alli was standing and waiting at her locker, because she knew Owen would be walking to it soon enough. In just a few minutes, he would be walking around and flashing her that small smile of his. She was excited, a little too excited.

He saw her before she saw him, even though she was clearly waiting, he took a moment to look at her, her belly was bigger than when he had first started hanging out with her but she was as big as she thought. Her head came up and met his."Hey." She said pushing away from the lockers and walking to him.

"Hello." He said, hugging her. Alli returned the hug and listened as he spoke, "You're really happy." Alli nodded quickly, trying not to show it, but she was super happy. Excited. She felt like this was her chance to actually have a normal life, besides her pregnancy.

"Happy and sleepy." She said with a chuckle her arms staying around Owen, she enjoyed hugging him he was just hug-able. "And I'm being kicked again." She wrinkled her nose and Owen chuckled reaching between them and resting his hand on her belly which seemed to settle the tiny being in there.

"How do you do that?" I try and she just kicks me harder." Alli laughed and Owen shrugged his shoulders saying, "I guess he likes me." Alli smiled and asked, "Do you want to do something today? You can always just come over and we can watch T.V." Alli suggested. Owen asked, "Won't your parents be a little upset." Alli laughed and pointed to her stomach, "Seriously?"

Owen nodded. "Alright if you think they won't mind." She shrugged." Not much else can happen I mean I'm already with child..." Who seemed to love Owen, he smoothed his hand over her belly and Alli sighed. "I have another ultra sound soon..would you..." she trailed off biting her lip. "Would you like to come with me again?" She went to her parenting class alone but liked having people with her when she got to see the baby.

"Sure, of course." Owen said. She took his arm and he led her out of the school. They didn't have to take the bus this time, since he drove to school. Owen helped her into the car, and he closed the door, and then took his seat in the driver's side of the car.

Alli dug through her purse to find her keys. "So um, you know I like you...and you like me. We don't have to be boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't want to tie you down or anything." She said it all in a quick rush. Her mind worked in weird ways recently.

Owen looked over at her and then back at the road. He said, "Who says we don't have to?" Alli blushed and turned away. She cleared her throat and said, "Well, it might just be you know, too much- "Too much what? Owen interrupted her.

"I'm pregnant Owen, and it's someone else's..." She said with a sigh looking away."Do you really want to explain that to people? Or your parents?"

"Alli are you worried someone's going to say something?" Owen asked, a little bit upset. She looked over at him and shook her head slightly. Owen asked, "Then what is it?"

"I'm worried that you'll come to your senses and realize your 'girlfriend' was knocked up by someone else and you're the one helping her." She was scared she'd like him too much and he'd walk away too.

"Well that's not going to happen." Owen reassured her. Alli blinked a few times asking, "Are you just saying that?" Owen shook his head and took her hand in his, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

Alli smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thanks." She needed to hear that. "And when the baby comes..." Having to explain it would be interesting. "And having me meet your parents." Her parent knew who the father was, and they were still pissed that he had bailed.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Owen asked. Alli looked over at him and said, "Just be nice and they'll give you a chance." Alli explained. Owen nodded and soon arrived at the hospital. He parked and turned the car off, and then climbed out and walked around to help Alli out of the car.

Alli smiled and took his hand. "I can't wait to see her." She said looking at her belly, where her baby was actually being somewhat still. "Thank you for coming with me." She was still surprised he wanted to come.

"No problem." Owen said as he and Alli walked into the hospital, and then took their seats in the waiting room after telling the receptionist that Alli had an appointment. Moments later she was called into the room.

Alli carefully climbed up on to the bed thing and removed her sweater before she folded her shirt up looked away as she laid back. She never looked at him when she exposed her bare stomach, more because she was afraid he'd think she was ugly.

Owen placed his hand over Alli's stomach and she blushed when his fingers grazed across her engorged belly. He looked up to meet her gaze and Alli smiled faintly at him, not wanting to say something and "ruin" the moment he was having.

"It's not exactly sexy." She said with a smile when he ran a hand over her belly again, very gently kind of like he was surprised that it was actually there.

"Alli, you're beautiful." Owen said. She blushed and looked away. Owen stepped aside as the doctor walked in, and rubbed the cold gel on her stomach, and pulled the machine closer to the bed.

"Nice to see you again Owen." He said with a smile slightly surprised that the boy was back. He moved forward and smiled when he got a clear picture of the baby. "Ah their baby Bhandari is, she looks good, active?" Alli groaned. "To active I don't think she sleeps." She looked at Owen who was looking at the screen.

"That's normal." The doctor chuckled. Owen smiled a little when he noticed that Alli was staring lightly at him. She looked away and looked up at the screen, looking at the picture of her baby. "Have you thought of any names?" The doctor asked.

Owen nodded his head. "A new one every couple of days." Alli chuckled. "I keep changing my mind, I like so many names and I have no idea what she's going to look like..." The doctor nodded. "I hear that a lot. Well everything looks good, she's small but we knew that already, healthy, active. Things are coming along nicely." Alli nodded and watched as he cleaned her belly off.

"Any questions? From either of you?"

They both shook their heads and the doctor nodded and exited the room after telling them that he would see them in a few weeks. Alli pulled her shirt down and hopped off the bed, and looked up at Owen. He smiled down at her, and walked out of the room.

The nurse stopped them to hand them a copy of the ultra sound, and Alli stared at it on the way to car. " Look there's a hand!" She said pointing to it in the picture. "It's so little."

Owen looked at it for a brief minute and said, "Yeah it is." Alli playfully punched his arms and said, "Would you like this picture? I can always make a copy." Owen smiled and said, "Thanks."

Alli smiled and handed it to him. It was weird her first reaction would have been to make a copy for Drew this time her thought was if Owen wanted a copy. "I'll make a copy when we get to my place, you can have this one."

"Okay." Owen smiled. The two walked to his car and he unlocked the door and helped Alli in. He walked around and climbed in and then turned the ignition on. Owen pulled out of the parking lot, and headed to Alli's place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unplanned**

**We do NOT own Degrassi**

**Nothing is Ever Easy**

Alli and Owen walked through the front door of her house. Owen looked around curiously and Alli _asked, "Would you like something to drink?" Owen shook his head and made his way to the living room, and sat down on the couch. Alli walked to the kitchen to get her some water, and then she joined him_ on the couch.

Setting her glass down on the table she grabbed the remote and flicked on the table before sitting back and smiling at him. "So this is my house." She said with a bit of a smile, she liked her house but since her pregnancy it wasn't really a home, which was why she was working now too.

"It's nice." Owen smiled. It was nicer than his house. Bigger too. Alli smiled and she absentmindedly looked over at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Owen smiled and stole the remote from her, and began flipping through the channels. Alli squeaked, "Oh, don't change it! I like this movie!" Owen rolled his eyes and left it on the channel, glancing down at Alli who was engrossed in the T.V., a small smile plastered on her face.

Alli looked up when she felt eyes on her. "What?" she asked her hand rubbing circles on her large belly. She looked away and down at her belly. "I'm huge." She said with a groan. How he or why he wanted her looking like this was still mind boggling.

"You're perfect. Huge or not." Owen assured her. Alli nodded and Owen wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Just as everything was going good, the sound of Alli's father's voice echoed, signalling that he was home. Alli's heart stopped and she froze. Owen froze too. Her father came in and he blinked a few times, switching glances between Owen and Alli.

Alli was the first to recover and tired her best to push herself up off the couch. "Daddy, you're home early." She said feeling Owens hands on her as he helped her up, smiling gratefully at him she looked at her dad. "Dad, this is Owen. Owen my dad."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bhandari." Owen got up and held his hand out for her father to shake. Her father only looked at his hand like it was something foreign, and soon took it, shaking it lightly. He said, "May I ask what you are doing in my house while I'm not here." Owen cleared his throat and answered, "Well, I took Alli to her appointment, and invited me over in return."

Her father glared at her. "Alliah it is not his job to take you to appointments." He looked at Owen. "What do I owe you for your time?" Alli looked away slightly shocked at her dad's behaviour...

"Nothing sir. I mean, I offered, and besides, the father isn't doing much help to help her, and neither are you, so I think I should get a pat on the back." Owen didn't mean for it to come out rude, but what her father said was out of line. Alli cleared her throat and joined in, "Daddy... he's being a good friend."

Mr. Bhandari raised a brow at Owens words. "She got herself into this mess." Alli sighed but almost smiled when Owen wrapped his arm around her. "I'm being a good boy friend." Her day shook his head. "She has no business dating in her condition."

"And you have no business telling her what to do, you don't even help her now that she actually needs help." Owen retorted quickly. Alli tensed up and Mr. Bhandari narrowed his eyes at him. Owen shrugged his shoulders and added, "It's true. You tell her that it's a mess, I say it's an accident. You should help her, not make it out like it's something horrible. Sure she's pregnant at age 16, but that shouldn't stop you." Mr. Bhandari's eyebrow quirked up again.

"I think it's time for you to leave young man." Alli bit her lip. "Dad please, we were just watching TV." her dad shook his head. "I won't be talked to like that in my house." She bowed her head her hand going to his and giving it a squeeze.

"Then Alli is coming with me." Owen said. Alli shot a glance up to him and Owen smiled at her. Mr. Bhandari said, "Absolutely not." Owen asked, "Will you be taking care of her if I leave." He only stared at Owen. He added, "That's what I thought. Come on Alli." He took her hand and led her out of the front door.

Alli was a little shocked and barely had time to grab her bag. "Where are we going?" Her dad made no attempt to stop them, but she knew there would be words when she went home later.

"My place." Owen responded as he opened the passenger door for her. He helped her in and walked around to climb into the driver's side. Owen turned the car on and pulled out of the driveway. Alli said, "You didn't have to do that I hope you know." Owen shrugged his shoulders and said, "I wanted to."

"But really Owen, he won't change." She had shamed her family and was reminded of it often. "Thank you." She meant it had been a very long time since anyone had stood up for her in general, yet he was doing it a lot. "Wait your house? What about your parents?"

"They'll love you." Owen said. "And you're welcome." He added. Alli blushed and nodded. The ride was short, and soon enough Owen pulled up into his driveway. Alli looked at the average sized house. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. Owen got out and he helped her out as well.

Alli was quiet as they walked into his house, her hand searching for his as she prepared for meeting his parents, she didn't even know if they were here but she wanted to be ready.

"It's okay Alli. You'll be fine." Owen said as he opened the door. He stepped inside, followed by Alli. She chewed nervously on her bottom lip and looked at her surroundings. From the kitchen, out walked a middle aged woman and she smiled wide at both Owen and Alli.

Alli kept her hand in his, smiling shyly at the women, she was standing in such a way where her belly wasn't in your face. "Hello honey, you didn't tell me you were bringing a friend home today." She said hands on her hips in a friendly manor. "Who's this?" She took a better look at Alli who took a deep breath and walked forward offering her hand. "My name's Alli."

"Oh, this is Alli... Owen never stopped talking about you." Owens mother said in a whisper, causing Alli to blush brightly. Owen said, "Come on mom, don't embarrass me like that." He was joking, and Alli rolled her eyes. His mother said, "Well it's nice to FINALLY meet you."

Alli was so surprised by the different reactions between his mm and her dad she actually started to cry again. "Sorry, I cry all the time it's nothing personal." She said covering her face with her hands.

"What's wrong?" Owen and his mother asked in unison. Alli whimpered and Owen hugged her around the shoulders. He led her to the couch, and sat down with her. His mother joined and asked, "What's wrong?"

Alli shook her head. "Sorry." She said again as she leaned into him. "I was just thinking how welcome your mom is and then the way my dad treated you." She shook her head and sniffled.

"Oh, it's okay, don't cry." Owen said. Alli nodded and his mom smiled and said, "How's about I get you something to drink, what would you like?" Ali answered, "I'll have a water thanks." She nodded and disappeared in the kitchen for a few minutes, leaving Owen and Alli sitting in the living room alone.

Alli wiped her face with her sleeve. "I'm not going to bother with makeup anymore." She spent more time crying it off then anything. "I cry over the silliest things, I'm sorry." She felt silly, but when she tried not to she cried more.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Owen reassured her, and then his mother came in with a glass of water. Alli took it and took a few sips from it. "So, how far along are you?" She asked. Alli pulled the glass away from her lips and said "I'm six months." Owen smiled at his mother.

His mom smiled. "Oh so you know the gender then?" Alli nodded and touched her belly a wide smile on her face. "I'm going to have a little girl." She looked around for her purse; she didn't get to share the pictures from the ultra sounds often. "I actually had an ultra sound today."

"Oh, a girl, do you have a name for her yet?" She asked. Owen laughed and rolled his eyes. Alli playfully elbowed his side and said, "Yeah, I have a few, but one is my favourite. Owen likes it too." Owens mother smiled and asked, "What is it?"

Alli smiled finding the picture in her purse and showing it to his mom. "That's her little hand there." She said pointing to the small hand. "Nadia...I like the way it sounds and it's kinda related to my culture..." Not that it mattered; her culture was kicking her when she was down.

"She's really beautiful." Owens mother stated. Alli smiled and nodded. She leaned into Owen and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Alli took the glass from the small table, and she took another sip of it, and winced when the baby started to kick again.

Alli pressed against her side her face drawn in a frown. "Well I got an hour of no kicking." She said with a bit of a smile as Owen chuckled and put a hand on her belly. "She moves a lot."

"I would be surprised if she didn't move at all." Owens mother said. Alli smiled and nodded saying, "Owen said the same thing." Alli leaned into him and sighed lightly. Owen kissed her temple and rubbed small circles over her stomach.

Alli closed her eyes for a moment, opening them to see his mom smiling. "Do you talk to the father?" She asked and Alli tensed a bit. "I try to avoid it, but I see him at school everyday pretty much. And he's own the foot ball team." She toyed with her hair as Owen rubbed where the baby was kicking.

"Long story short, he's a dick mom. A cocky little bastard." Owen stated. His mother nodded and said, "So he's not... helping at all?" Alli shook her head no, and frowned. "Sorry, it must be a touchy subject." She added. Alli nodded slowly and bit her bottom lip.

"He makes school stressful, threats and such." She shook her head and then paused when she realized she had said threats, she hadn't told Owen what had been said between them today.

"Threats?" Owen asked. "It's nothing." Alli quickly said. Owen said, "Bull-crap what do you mean threats?" Alli sighed and she turned to face him. Owen gave her a small look that read "tell me". She sighed again and closed her eyes.

"He was mad that we were talking, I made a rude comment back to him and he said he could always take the baby away from me when she's born..." She didn't look at Owen or his mom; she stayed looking at the floor.

"Well that's not going to happen." Owen said. His mother said, "Yeah, you have to tell someone, the doctors, and the police. And besides if he says he doesn't want to help why would he want to take your kid?" His mother placed her hands on her hips and frowned, clearly she was confused.

"He has rights as the baby's father." Alli said with a small frown. "Unless he signs them away there isn't much I can do." She bit her lip and shrugged. "I can't tell you what is going on in Drew's head."

"Even then Alli, Drew can't say shit. The next time he says something stupid, tell me. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt you." Owen said. "But- "But nothing, I'm being serious." Owen interrupted her. Alli sighed and nodded. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and reached down to take a sip of her water.

"Beating him up will just get you in trouble." She said holding the glass in her hands looking at his mom, silently pleading her to try and reason with her son. But the women looked like she was used to her sons way of dealing with things but then she probably was.

"Alli I'd get in trouble for you any day. Drew can't continue to control your life. If he doesn't want anything to do with you, he shouldn't be threatening your life, just to make you feel bad. He needs to be taught a lesson." Owen said. Alli sighed in defeat and muttered something under her breath.

"Okay, I'll tell you." he nodded happy with her answer, but she was still a little off set about it all. "I worry more about Mrs. Torres then him." She said honestly even though the women hadn't talked to her she still worried, she was sixteen and her parents weren't about to help her if the women decided she wanted her grandchild, Alli would have a hard time fighting her.

"Oh god, I hate that woman." Owen said while looking up at nothing. Alli laughed and nodded. "She's a real tyrant." Owen and his mother laughed at her comment. But, it was true. Drew's mother thinks her boys are the greatest thing that ever walked this Earth, but they aren't. Well, Adam was okay, it's just Drew she hates.

Alli yawned and leaned into Owen. "She scares me, I hoping that Drew hasn't mentioned much to her, even though he himself doesn't know much. Owen has been to more appointments then him." She sipped her water as his mom took her hand. "Don't worry too much it's not good for you or the baby."

Alli nodded and Owen placed his hand over her stomach. She smiled and closed her eyes for a brief moment. She was tired, really tired, and wanted to get to sleep, but wasn't going to tell Owen; even though he knew already.

Alli yawned and opened her eyes. He was so warm and she was afraid she would fall asleep on him, so she kept drinking her water to keep herself awake. She watched as his mom went to the kitchen something about checking dinner, before looking around the room. "You're so warm."

"Thanks." Owen said, laughing at her facial expression when Alli realized what she said. She ignored it, and curled up against him, trying to get comfortable but it was hard with her stomach in the way. Owen let her lay back on the couch, her legs sprawled over his.

Alli frowned and sat back up, it wasn't going to work. Her belly just wasn't going to let her get comfortable on a couch, hell she had a hard time getting comfortable on her bed. "This sucks."

"Would you like to take a nap before I take you home? You can take my bed." Owen suggested. Alli blinked a few times and said, "No, no it's too much of a hassle, no it's fine." Owen frowned. He said, "Alli it's fine, really. You can if you want to. I don't mind it." Alli chewed on her bottom lip and whispered, "Are you sure?" He nodded.

Alli nodded her head. "Okay...will you lay with me? It's not like I can get into anymore trouble." She said trying to make a bit of a joke; it did earn her a smile from him. "Let me help you up." Nodding she watched as he got up with ease and then took her hand to help her.

Owen and Alli walked upstairs to his room, and surprisingly, it was clean. Alli lay down on the bed, and Owen lay down next to her. She curled up against him and closed her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to his body.

Alli smiled and reached for a pillow, putting it under her belly, then she snuggled closer and closed her eyes hearing him chuckle. "Was I to close you needed a pillow?" She shook her head. "No it helps, with the belly. Jenna mentioned it."

"Ah." Owen responded. He ran his fingers up and down her arm and Alli sighed and snuggled closer to him. He was really warm, and comfortable, Alli fell asleep quicker than she though. Owen, however, remained awake, watching her sleep on him.

A knock sounded on his door and his dad peeked in. "Your mom told me you had company, and to tell you that she is welcome to stay for dinner." His dad said looking at the girl clearly asleep and pregnant in his son's bed. He remembered Owen talking about her though. "That her?"

Owen nodded and said, "She's sleeping. When she wakes up I'll let her know." Owens father nodded and stepped out of the room, leaving Owen and Alli alone. Owen smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her dark wavy hair.

Alli slept for almost an hour before the combination of having a baby moving around and her bladder woke her up. Sighing she opened her eyes, and smiled when she remembered where she was. "Hi."

"Good evening." Owen smirked. Alli sat up and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She asked, "Where is your bathroom?" Owen helped her off the bed and told her that it was at the end of the hall, and she nodded and headed out of his room and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

A few minutes later Alli came back down the hall smiling as she spotted Owen waiting for her on his bed. "I would have gone looking for you." She said with a chuckle. "Well now you don't have too." She nodded and walked closers leaning down and kissing him softly on the mouth.

"Well, good." He laughed. Owen added, "My parents want you to stay for dinner, it should be done now." Alli smiled and nodded. Her stomach growled and she blushed ten different shades of red. Owen laughed and grasped her hand and led her out of his room and down the hall, entering the kitchen.

Alli waved shyly at his parents, even though his mom was so warm and welcoming heck even his dad seemed nice. "I made chicken, you can eat chicken right?" Alli chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I don't eat pork." Owens dad frowned and shook his head. "No bacon?" Alli laughed. "No bacon."

"Bummer." He said. Alli chuckled and took a seat after Owen pulled the chair out for her. He sat down next to her and served her a plate, and then himself some. The dinner was eatten quietly, because nobody knew what to say.

Alli reached for her drink taking a sip. "This is delicious Mrs. Milligan." She said with a smile, she wasn't used to the quite her family usually talked all through dinner.

"I'm glad you liked it, dear." She answered. Alli sighed and she reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. Owen smiled and pushed his plate away and took a sip of his water. The table fell silent again.

When she was finished she rested her hands on her belly under the table feeling her baby move. She shifted in her seat and smiled a bit, her lower back hurt today. "Thank you for inviting me."

"It's not a problem." Owens mom said. Alli smiled and she shifted again and sighed. Her baby was kicking a lot, and it bothered her. But, she was used to it nonetheless. Owen snickered and rubbed her stomach, soothingly.

Alli smiled and chuckled as the baby moved so she was under his hand, he could probably feel her press against her belly. She chuckled at the look on his face. "That's her butt." She said laughing a bit.

"Ha, are you serious?" Owen laughed. Alli nodded and sighed a little. She liked being around him. He always made everything better for her. Alli reached up and she took a sip of her water, and then said, "I think it's about that time for you to take me home." Owen frowned and nodded.

She didn't really want to go home but she knew it was time. "Thank you again for inviting me to stay for dinner."Yes she was always very polite. She pushed herself up and took her plate; she was going to take her dishes to the sink at least before she left.

Owen helped her and once she was done, he led her out the front door after she grabbed her purse. He did the regular routine, helping her in the passenger seat, and then climbing into the driver's seat. he turned the ignition on, and drove back to her house.

"Thank you for today, I enjoyed myself.' She said when the pulled into her drive way. She leaned across the seat and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah." Owen nodded. Alli smiled and got out of the car. Owen waited for her to get into the house, and he drove off once she was inside. Alli leaned against the door and smiled wide, before walking up the steps to her room.

Alli had a shower and then went right to bed, she didn't want to deal with her dad tonight, there would be time for that later. Setting her alarm she made a nest of pillows before sending Owen a text saying she was going to sleep so she would miss his call tonight. Morning always came fast.

**The Following Day`**

Today was not her day, she had missed her morning classes because she had forgotten she had an appointment with her case worker from the hospital, she pushed her way through people before realizing that there were people fighting right in front of her, but it was who was fighting that worried here. "What's going on?"

She found her friend Clare, who walked to her and Alli asked again what was going on. Clare said, "Drew and Owen are fighting. It was pretty bad, it's a good thing you weren't here to hear it." Alli frowned and tried to look over the shoulders of that all people, and mentally cursed at herself for being so short.

"What are they fighting about?" She asked praying to every god she could think of that it wasn't about her. She looked at Clare who wouldn't meet her eyes. "Clare, tell me."

"Drew said something about you, Owen heard it, and it got ugly from there." Clare responded. Alli frowned and she muttered, "Owen said he was going to teach him a lesson, but I didn't think it would be so soon." Clare frowned and placed a hand over her friends shoulder.

Alli shook her hand off and pushed through the people. "Excuse me, pregnant lady coming through." She said with a sigh she got closer and even from here she could see both were injured. She wanted to get in there and would have but Nadia could get hurt. "Stop it!"

Owen and Drew and many other people looked at the source of the noise and the two fighting stopped. Owen pushed Drew away from him, and he groaned, and slid down the lockers, with a bloody lip, a black eye, and busted cheek. Alli looked up at Owens bleeding face and frowned.

Alli shook her head and bit her lip walking to Owen pulling him down so she could see all the damage she used her sleeve to soak up some of the blood on his lip. "Why?" She asked ignoring Drew, Jess could deal with him. "I'm not worth all this trouble."

"Alli don't be naive, of course you are." Owen responded and hissed when she pressed down hard on his bottom lip by accident. She muttered "sorry" and continued to clean his face with her sleeve. Owen looked into her sad eyes with his deep blue ones. Alli looked up at him and smiled faintly.

"I'm not going to argue with you in front of everyone." she said as she pulled away looking at her sleeve, whatever it didn't matter. "Are you two done now?" She looked over to Drew who was talking to Jess, the girl spotted Alli looking and stormed over. "This is your fault you dumb slut." Alli's eyes widen and she took a deep breath. "I have to go sign in."

Jess rolled her eyes and Alli said, "Why don't you go and take care of Drew. Leave me alone." She turned around and walked to the office to sign in.

She wasn't going to fight with Jess she had no reason too. Signing in she walked back out, lunch would be over soon, she had expected Drew and Jess to be gone, but they were still there. As was Owen who was most likely waiting for her. "How did the teachers not get involved?"

"Good question. Let's not jinx it." Owen laughed. Alli laughed too and nodded. She walked to her locker and grabbed her books for her class. Owen followed of course, not wanting to leave her alone in the hallways.

"What did he say?" She asked as she dropped her books into the locker turning to look at Owen, scowling a bit when he shrugged and reached out and rubbing her belly. "Seriously, if it was enough for you to hit him, tell me."

"It's nothing to worry about Alli." Owen said. Alli frowned and nodded. She leaned against the locker, and Owen kissed her lips chastely telling her again not to worry.

It was hard not to worry when your boyfriend was sporting the evidence of the fight that just happened. "Fine, but you have to do something for me." She said with a small smile she was tired of chaste kisses, she was pregnant not broken.

"Okay, anything, what?" He asked. Alli smiled and Owen blinked a few times. He wasn't sure what she wanted, so he waited patiently for her to tell him. The look on her face made him a little bit nervous.

Alli smiled and reached out pulling him closer. "Kiss me properly; I'm not going to break or anything like that." She said with a tiny frown, if she weren't pregnant she would have already made the moves.

Owen smirked and he leaned down and kissed her lips, resting there a few moments before he reached up and cupped her cheek, and deepened the kiss slightly. Alli wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Alli sighed and pulled away from him a smile on her face." That's much better." She said with confidence as she leaned up and kissed him again. She didn't care who saw. "He's just a friend Al?" Jenna said interrupting them.

Alli pulled away and looked at her friend Jenna. She smiled sheepishly, but Jenna didn't look fairly happy. She grabbed Alli's hand and dragged her away. Alli asked, "What's wrong?" Jenna said, "I thought you said you were only friends with him." A small playful smile appeared on her face.

"Well that changed..."Alli said looking over her shoulder to where he was a confused look on his handsome face."We're together now." she looked at Jenna and smiled.

"That's good I guess." Jenna smiled. Alli nodded and walked away back to Owen, and then hugged his waist, keeping a fair distance with her stomach and him, making sure she didn't squish it.

Owen laughed and turned so he could hug her. "How are you today anyway?" Alli shrugged. "Okay, I forgot I had to go see my prenatal case worker." Cause she went to those classes too.

"Parental case worker?" Owen asked. Alli nodded. He shrugged his shoulders and muttered something under his breath. He walked Alli to class and kissed her cheek before she entered the classroom.

She frowned. "What?" She hated when people said things under their breath. But they were at her class. "I'll see you later..."

"Bye." Owen waved her off and he turned around so he could head to class as well. Alli took a seat at an empty desk, and looked out the window. It looked ready to rain and she sighed. She hated when it rained.

It did in fact rain and when the day was over she was just ready to go home, but she had to work tonight and prenatal class after that if she went. Yawning she headed to her locker, she didn't really see anyone.

Owen was walking out of the classroom he was in and heading to Alli's locker, which of course, she was there. He snuck up behind her and Alli slowly turned around when she felt someone standing behind her. She sighed heavily and playfully punched his arm after he heart presumed beating.

"Don't scare the pregnant lady." She said as he laughed and wrapped his arms around her, his lips meeting hers in a quick kiss. "You look tired." Owen said and Alli nodded. "I didn't sleep well despite going to bed early".

"Ah, that sucks. I'm sorry." Owen said. Alli shook her head responding, "It's not your fault." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. She smiled and hugged him around the waist, not wanting him to let go or leave her yet.

Alli moved closer so that her belly was pressed against his, and had to laugh when Nadia kicked. Feeling Owen smile against her lips he moved his hand to her belly and rubbed her belly. "Nadia wants attention too." Alli said shaking her head. Dating wasn't going to be easy when the baby actually came.

"Well I'll give her all the attention she wants." Owen stated. Alli chuckled and leaned back against the lockers. She winced, feeling her kick again. It hurt, but she was used to it. Owen rubbed her stomach and she smiled, feeling the tension release there. She didn't know how, but he always seemed to relax her baby's ministrations.

"What's on today's agenda?" He asked as he watched her wince. "Hmm? Oh work and then I have a prenatal class." She never really mentioned her prenatal classes, since she went to them alone anyway.

"Do you need a ride to work?" Owen asked. Alli chewed on her bottom lip and asked, "Is it a problem? I mean I don't want to hold you up from anything." Owen shook his head. "No it's fine, I don't mind." He responded. Alli nodded and smiled wide.

"Then I'd love one." She was about to offer gas money but didn't want him to get mad at her so she would just leave five bucks in the ash tray or something.

"Okay, let's go then." Owen said as he took her hand and led her out of the school and into the parking lot, heading to his car. Once they were near it, he opened the passenger door for her and helped her inside. He closed the door once Alli was inside. Alli watched him walk around and climb into the driver's side, and smiled when he turned the ignition on.

She was quiet just resting her eyes as he drove. "I appreciate you driving me." She knew she didn't have to say anything but still she said it anyway. She dug around in her person finding some Tylenol and her water, popping one into her mouth, hoping her back would stop hurting.

"It's no problem at all, really." Owen said. She smiled as she swallowed the water, the pill going down with it. She sighed and leaned back against the seat, trying to get comfortable. The ride was silent and Owen soon came to a complete stop when he arrived at her job.

Alli unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over giving him a kiss, using it to distract him as she slipped her five with the rest of the money he had in his tray. "Talk to you tonight?"

"Yeah." He smiled. Alli nodded and she climbed out of the car and headed inside. Owen was about to drive away and he noticed the five dollars in the ash tray and frowned. It wasn't his, so Alli must have dropped it there. He'd give it back to her later, not knowing that she left it there for gas money. Owen soon drove away and headed to his place.

Alli had reached eight and half month's she felt like a whale, though in reality she still wasn't as big as some girls got, in fact if she wore Owens sweaters you could hardly tell. She rubbed her back as she walked down the hall, according to her last appointment they expected her to go into labour a week after her due date. So she was still going to school. But today she was sore and tired and a little grumpy.

Owen was waiting for her at her locker as usual, both smiled at each other as he made she made his way to her. Alli hugged him and kissed him gently, which of course he returned it and when they pulled away, he reached down and rubbed her tummy, making Alli chuckle and place a hand over his.

She leaned into him and sighed before moving both her hands to her lower back and pressing, a frown on her face. "How's your day going?" She asked trying to rub out the pain.

"It was boring, until you came along." He responded making Alli roll her eyes. She said, "Don't make me laugh." Owen chuckled and he responded, "I'm not kidding. You always make my day better." Alli smiled, showing her white teeth and she kissed him.

Pulling away she looked up at him. "How did I get so lucky?" She asked taking his hand in hers as they headed to the cafe, seeing as it was lunch. She had been lucky enough to avoid Drew recently too which was nice.

They sat down at their usual table. Alli wasn't really hungry, so she didn't bother in waiting in line to get something to eat. A snack would've been okay. Owen and Alli exchange a few words before they were interrupted with Clare joining them, smiling wide.

Alli smiled. "Hey lady, where's your shadow?" She asked with a smile not seeing Eli. She shifted in her seat and winced touching her back for what felt like the millionth time in the matter of minutes.

"He's in line with Adam; they were both a little too excited because we were having pizza for lunch." Clare rolled her eyes and she opened her lunch box, pulling out a sandwich and a soda. She asked, "Are you ready for your due week?" Alli smiled and nodded slowly. "I'm nervous." She stated honestly.

"Two weeks, maybe three according to the doctor." She said with a small smile but she was so nervous. Shifting again, she tried to get comfortable. Touching her back again she pushed her self up, not wanting to sit any longer.

"Back pains?" Clare asked, Alli nodded and sighed heavily. It sucked. She was in so much pain it was almost unbearable. But she didn't worry about that, it's the pain during giving birth that scared her, because she knew it was going to hurt like hell, Jenna told her that it was excruciating pain.

"I'll be fine." She said rubbing her back and pacing a bit. She smiled weakly at Owen who was watching her with a worried frown on his face."I'm okay." She hoped anyway, a sharp pain shot through her back again and she rubbed it out.

"Are you sure?" Owen and Clare asked in unison. Eli and Adam soon walked in and took a seat on either side of Clare, and watched Alli, both of them confused. Clare whispered, "Back pains." They nodded and Alli hissed the sharp pain coursing through her back.

"Yeah." She looked at the floor and then leaned forward gripping the table, she was used to back pain, but this was different, it was almost like it came, then went...but Jenna hadn't mentioned contractions in her back. Not looking at anyone she was sitting with she bit her lip as another pain his her. And then she went pale, her skin clammy has she felt her water break.

"Dude, Alli... the bathrooms weren't too far from here." Eli stated, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Clare and Adam slapped him on the back of the head and both shouted, "You idiot her water just broke!" Alli whimpered and reached out to grab something, which ending up being Owen's hand and he tried not to cry out in pain when she squeezed it hard, he would be surprised if the bones weren't broken.

Alli was surprised that she wasn't making more noise than her whimper. "It's too soon." She said with a quiet cry. She let go of Owens hand and gripped the table again, suddenly becoming aware of the fact that she was in the crowded cafe. "Fuck me."

"Come on, let's get you out of here, Clare call an ambulance." Owen said. He wasted no time in picking her up bridal style, and stepped around the water so he wouldn't slip as he sprinted out of the lunchroom, everyone watched in confusion. Clare frantically dialled 911, somehow missing the buttons each time.

"I don't want to go in an ambulance." She said whimpering in pain she was going to murder Drew this was all his fault. "Allah damn." She said hiding her face in Owens shoulder.

"Uhhh okay." Owen said. He sprinted down the steps of the school after turning his back to the door and pushing it open with his back. He was soon now running across the parking lot and he skilfully opened the back doors and placed her in the back seats so she could lay down.

Alli closed her eyes and gripped the seats. "Gotta, cancel the ambulance." She said through clenched teeth as she gripped the seat and whimpered. The other thought in her head was it was too soon and her baby bag was at home.

"It's fine, I'll run back and tell Clare, she probably already called them, but- "No, just go! It's fine, whatever, just go!" She screamed in pain and Owen flinched, nodding quickly and turning the car on and speeding down the road.

The hospital was a buzz with activity when they got there and much to Owens insisting Alli walked in, it helped. They were only for a short minute when a nurse came with a wheel chair and wheeled her to labour and delivery.

"Don't leave me alone." Alli whimpered, looking up at him. "I won't, I promise." Owen responded, holding her hand in his. Alli smiled as tears streamed down her face, staining her cheeks. When they arrived, Owen was forced to wear a green robe that tied in the back, and a green mask, and gloves. Alli was changed into a hospital gown.

In what felt like days, but was actually only a couple hours Alli was watching the doctor's check over her baby, she was just as active out as she was in, her cry sounded like a kitten but so far the doctor hadn't said anything. Still crying she reached for Owens hand. "Will you check on her?" She was surprised he had stayed, he didn't have to but he did.

Owen nodded and he walked around the bed and walked to the doctors. The nurse smiled as she wrapped a pink blanket around the baby and asked Owen if he wanted to hold her. They didn't give him time to answer, and he swallowed hard when he held the light skinned girl in his arms, her eyes were dark, dark blue with a hint of brown around the pupil. He smiled and Alli smiled faintly at him.

Alli smiled but she was crying again, she had to admit the sight of Owen holding her baby was a breath taking sight. She didn't know when but she had fallen in love with the older boy. She watched as he slowly walked over and placed her little girl in her arms. "She's so tiny." Alli said and a nurse walked over. "Five pounds five ounces not to bad."

"She's perfect." Alli smiled wide. Owen smiled and in return and he kissed her forehead, which was drenched in sweat as well as her hair. Alli held her baby tight to her chest. Yawning and looking down at her baby she sighed softly, as there was a knock on the door and her brother stepped. "Uh hey sis, I brought this." He said lifting the bag. "I heard you went into labour..." Alli nodded. "This is her."

Sav walked up to Alli and stood on the other side across from Owen; he smiled faintly at him, and then looked down at his niece. He smiled and patted Alli's head saying, "She's really cute." Alli smiled and nodded. Her little girl had light skin, and big blue eyes, with dark hair on the top of her head.

"She's precious." Alli said yawning, she was tired but then she had just had a baby..."Mom and dad?" He shook his head. "They aren't coming up here Al, but they'll see her when you get home...text me if you need anything okay?" Alli nodded and looked at the baby in her arms to hide her disappointment. "Okay."

Sav waved at Owen and he did the same. Soon enough Alli and Owen were in the room alone. He sat down on the bed next to her and said, "It'll be okay Alli, they'll come around." She looked up at him and he flashed her a small smile. Alli smiled faintly as well and looked down at her daughter.

"What if they don't?" She asked not looking at him but at the tiny bundle in her arms, she couldn't imagine not loving her...and she was only a few hours old. But she felt that way with her parents, more a burden than anything else.

"They will Alli." Owen reassured her as he went to lay down next to her. Alli leaned into him and closed her eyes for a brief moment. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled wide. Moments later, there was a knock on the door, in walked her friends Jenna, Clare, Eli, and Adam.

Alli smiled. "Hi guys." She felt Owen shit like he was going to leave so she moved so she was leaning on him and he had to stay. Adam was the first to her side even though they all looked excited. "So that's my niece?" He asked then smile. Of course it was...

Alli smiled at him and Clare and Jenna awed when they walked up to the bed, leaning over to get a better view of Alli's daughter. Eli stepped in as well, peaking over Adam's shoulder and he smiled, something he doesn't do that often. Alli smiled at all of her friends and looked down again.

Adam shifted from foot to foot, looking nervously from Owen who still scared the crap out of him and his new niece. "Could I maybe hold her? I'll sit down and I won't drop her." He said quickly looking at Alli and Owen. Owen was like a lion protecting his pride and Adam wasn't sure who had to okay the idea...

"Of course." Alli smiled. Adam sighed in relief and took his niece in his arms, cradling her carefully. She opened her eyes and he smiled, eyeing the big blue eyes that stared up at him curiously. He sat down on the bed and Jenna and Clare quickly walked around and sat down on either side of him.

Alli watched as he friends fawned over her baby a small yawn escaping. Jenna looked up at her and Owen and smiled but you could tell that she wanted to say something but was holding it in. Like she didn't want to hurt any feelings. Adam looked up and smiled. "Have you named her?"

"Nadia." Owen said. Adam nodded and looked down at the small bundle of warmth in his arms. Clare looked back at Eli and smiled seriously wide, making Eli look away and say, "Clare, we're not having kids." She rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully.

Alli was about to say something when Jenna spoke. "Don't be mad at me, but how long are two going to play house?" She asked looking from her friend's new baby to the 'couple' she still found the concept of Owen Milligan wanting to be friends and then date Alli really weird. "Someone is bound to get hurt." And Nadia was going to need a father figure not a bully.

"What are you talking about, Jenna?" Alli asked, switching a glance between her, her friends, and then up at Owen, wondering exactly what was going on. Adam got up from the bed, still holding his baby niece, and then looked at Jenna.

"A baby is a big deal." She said knowing since she had baby Jack at home. She looked from Owen to Alli. "No offense but how long are you going to want to play house with someone? The baby isn't even yours. How long till you get bored and then don't want to be around anymore?" She said and Alli looked away, it was all her fears voiced. Looking to Adam she held her arms out and he quickly deposited his niece into her mom's arms, looking nervously between the blonde and Owen.

"Jenna... Owen isn't KC. So, do you mind, stop trying to say stuff that isn't going to even happen." Alli responded. She realized what she said, but she didn't care. Jenna is supposed to be her friend, not a jealous sounding girl. Jenna frowned and looked away. Owen wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not trying to sound jealous, but think about it. You finish high school this year and then what, you're going to go do something else meet new people and all the while go around with your girlfriend and her baby from someone else? Sounds good in theory. Hardly ever works out." Alli looked away down at Nadia it was like a slap in the face every time she was reminded that as much as she...loved Owen Nadia was someone else's and he could leave just as fast. So she stayed quiet, fighting tears.

"Jenna, why don't you just leave? That was really uncalled for, just because it happened to you with Sav, and KC, it doesn't mean it's going to happen with Alli and Owen." Eli stated. Everybody stared at him, even Jenna, holding her mouth open from shock. He shrugged his shoulders. Eli wasn't one to sugar coat things, he spoke the truth, and what Jenna was saying to Alli wasn't even right.

"I just don't want to see you hurt again, and now you have a baby to think about." Jenna said stand. "I know I have a baby Jenna, I never hid the fact that I was going to be a mom." And it was already harder for then her blonde haired friend. The girl sighed and headed out of the room. "Whatever, just think about it."

"There's nothing to think about." Alli muttered as Jenna left. Clare got up and stood next to Eli. He said, "Don't worry about her Alli. She just doesn't understand that not everything happens to everyone." Alli nodded. Eli was right. And she was happy that he stood up for her.

"Thank you." Alli said watching him nod. "Come on guys we should let her rest." Eli said and grabbing Adam who was about to protest, he wanted to stay with his niece, he was a bit scared that he wasn't going to be able to see her since Drew was a douche..."Can I come back tomorrow?" He asked looking at Owen, since Alli was looking at the baby.

"Yeah of course." Owen said. Adam smiled and nodded. He chased Eli and Clare out of the room, a large smile on his face. Owen and Alli were alone again. She looked up at him and he said, "Don't worry about what Jenna is telling you, I'm not Drew or KC, I'm not going anywhere." Alli smiled. She was glad to hear that.

She still had fears though. "I know, I'm just scared I guess." She said softly looking at Nadia as she yawned, and closed her eyes. She was scared because she had fallen for him a lot faster and harder then was right...maybe she should put a little space between them?

"Don't be." Owen said. Alli nodded and leaned into him. From afar, you would think they were the perfect family, but deep down, nobody knew that Owen wasn't the father, even though Nadia did have his eyes; big and blue - full of love. Alli smiled and Owen held her close to him.

A nurse peeked in and smiled. "Visiting hours are just about over, sorry daddy but you're going to have to go home and come back tomorrow." Alli opened her mouth to correct the nurse but stopped when she realized that meant she was going to be alone...

"That's fine, Alli needs her rest anyway." Owen said. Alli frowned and fake pouted, he smiled at her and kissed her tenderly. Alli watched him get up and leave, he was standing in the door way and he said, "I'll see you tomorrow." Alli nodded and sighed heavily.

She watched him leave and then looked around she was alone with her new baby...that scared her so much, but Nadia had been so good. A nurse came in and helped her feed her before setting her in the bassinet and then Alli passed out, beyond tired. When morning came she was slightly surprised how good the night had gone.

Alli was currently eating breakfast, and her first visitor was surprisingly Jenna. There was an awkward tension in the room when Jenna sat down next to Alli, watching her pick at her hospital food.

Alli sighed and set her fork down. "What Jenna?" She asked finally not being able to take it anymore, if she had come to say more about her situation then she didn't want to hear it, her mind was full of doubts already.

"I know you probably hate me right now, and I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I guess I was jealous that you had the perfect family that I wish I had." Jenna said. Alli scoffed. Her family wasn't perfect. Her parents didn't even care for her, and Drew left her the second he found out she was pregnant.

"Jenna if you think this is perfect, you need your head checked." Alli said with a sigh. "My parents won't even talk to me on the phone, Drew wants nothing to do with Nadia and I've fallen so hard for a guy that is likely to come to his sense any minute now and walk away." She said shaking her head. "This isn't perfect, but it's what I want."

Jenna frowned. She knew she was the cause of putting doubts in Alli's head. Alli needed a friend yesterday, not a lecture, and she felt bad for it. Alli continued to eat her meal, slowly. It wasn't the best thing she ever ate, but it wasn't the worst either. Jenna chewed on her bottom lip.

Alli sighed again and looked at Jenna. "it's fine I'm not mad at you." She had half her breakfast finished when Nadia stirred, pushing the tray aside she slowly got out of bed walking to her baby. Picking her up she brought her back to bed so she could feed then change the tiny girl. "You don't have to stay."

"Well, I want to; I might as well keep you company." Jenna smiled at Alli, and the dark haired girl smiled as well. She sighed a little and Jenna asked if she could hold Nadia. Alli glanced at her and she nodded faintly. Jenna smiled.

She was sitting against the pillows looking at Nadia an hour later, the tiny girl was resting safely on the bed as Alli changed her into a new sleeper that even though it was newborn was too big. Jenna had left a little while ago to pick her own baby up from KC's mom. So she was alone in her room.

Alli stared out the window of the hospital. She was waiting for Owen, because he said that he would come see her. Which, he hasn't showed up since. Alli didn't worry though; she knew he would show up.

Her door opened and nurse walked in carrying a bunch of paper work. "You have some stuff to fill out sweetie." She said handing Alli the paper work and taking the newly dressed baby setting her in the bed. "Just page me when you're finished." Alli nodded and looked down, Nadia's birth certificate was first, she filled out her name, and the baby's leaving her last name blank for now. Would it be fair to give her the Bhandari last name? Or was she supposed to give her Drew's?

Alli wasn't sure. She continued filling out the papers and didn't notice that someone had walked into the room. She was too busy. The person cleared their throat and Alli smiled. "Hey Adam, I didn't think you would be back so soon." Adam smiled and said, "I begged my mom to drop me off early." He took a seat next to her.

Alli nodded and set the papers to the side. "I take it he knows too?" She could honestly say she hated Drew and his mother but they both had a right to know about Nadia. "You can hold her, she might be asleep though."

"Yeah Drew knows, he actually suggested coming to see you, but I told him to back off, after what he said and did to you, he doesn't even deserve to look at her." Adam said, walking over to pick up the bundle of joy that was moving around in her bed.

Alli smiled seeing Adam hold his niece."I don't really want to see him...but she is his too." She said, though she would change it if she could. Adam sat on her bed holding his niece close. "Would you change it? Like do you wish she was Owens?" He asked and Alli nodded. "All the time..."

Adam faintly smiled. He wished it too, because he knew how much of a douche bag Drew was. Alli smiled faintly too and she continued to work on the papers while Adam walked around the room, holding Nadia in his arms as he talked quietly to her. Which, Alli thought of it to be really cute.

"I didn't think you'd be this happy." She said with a small smile as Adam shrugged. "She's my niece, and well I want to be here." Alli nodded and looked at the clock, she wished Owen was here...it was getting later and she was beginning to think that he wasn't coming.

Adam placed his niece in her bed once she was asleep and sat down next to Alli. He said, "You seem troubled, something wrong?" She looked over at him and smiled a little saying, "No, I'm just waiting for Owen, he said he would come in today. He hasn't showed up." Alli frowned. Adam said, "He's probably getting you something." Adam winked and Alli blushed.

Alli shook her head blush still on her cheeks. "You can come see her whenever you want, okay?" She smiled and looked at him. "I actually have a question for you." She knew that Adam had once been Gracie and was trying to forget all that but she wanted to him to be in there somewhere since she was giving Nadia her last name. "Would you mind if I...gave Grace to Nadia as a middle name?"

Adam blinked a few times and lowered his gaze. He smiled a little and said, "No, I don't mind. I think it'll be cute." Alli nodded trying not to sigh in relief, hoping that Adam wouldn't have gotten upset or mad about it.

Alli grabbed the papers and put Grace in place of the blank left for a middle name."Nadia Grace Bhandari." She said with a smile happy with name. She looked up when the door opened again, this time though it was a nurse bringing lunch. She sighed and looked at the papers. "He'll come Alli." Adam said and she nodded. Jenna's words getting to her.

"I hope so." She said. Alli handed the papers to the nurse once she was done. The nurse smiled and looked at Nadia before she walked out of the room. Moments later, the door was opened again, and Alli felt her heart flutter in her chest, noticing that Owen walked in with a large bouquet of flowers, a balloon, and a teddy bear. Adam smiled and said, "I have something to take care of. I'll talk to you later." Alli nodded and watched him leave.

"Hi." She said smiling looking at Owen. "I picked her name." She said even though she was happy to see him and wanted to gush over everything he had with him, it was the first thing that popped out of her mouth. "You didn't have to do all this Owen." She said smiling when he placed the teddy in Nadia's bed. "I know."

"But I wanted to." He said. It had become a routine for him to say that. Alli smiled and kissed him as he leaned down to her. He said, "Sorry I'm late, I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked." Alli shrugged her shoulders saying, "Lilies are nice."

She had never been given flowers; she didn't even know what her favourite was. "They're beautiful Owen, I love them." She said smelling the sweet flowers. She hadn't been able to say she loved him, mainly out of fear but she took his hand in hers and pulled him down pressing another kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled. Alli nodded and she watched Owen move to the bed, where Nadia lay. Her big blue eyes looked up at him and he smiled and reached down to pick her up, cradling her in his strong arms.

Alli still couldn't get over how right they looked together. "I gave her my last name and Grace as a middle name." She said as she watched as Owen walked around looking at her daughter, he even talked to her...and it was at this moment she wished she had a better camera then her phone, but she did manage to get a couple pictures.

"Have you heard anything from the douche bag?" Owen asked. Alli shrugged her shoulders and said, "Adam said that he wanted to come see her, but Adam wouldn't let him, because he said that he doesn't deserve to." Owen nodded, agreeing with Adam.

"I can't stop him forever...I'd like you to be here when he does come...but you don't have to be." she said quickly, she was probably depending on Owen for too much. After all they had only been together a little over four months and she had been pregnant the entire time.

"Of course I'll be here; leaving you alone with that creep is not going to be okay." Alli smiled and nodded. Speak of the devil. Drew walked in and frowned, watching Owen hold HIS daughter. He looked at Alli who was frowning.

Alli looked at the two and sighed. "What are you doing here Drew?" She would have preferred that he at least call first, she watched as Owen held Nadia a little closer to his chest almost protectively.

"I have every right to see my daughter." He said nonchalantly. Owen scoffed, "Yeah, the one you didn't care about?" Owen turned around and placed Nadia in her bed, standing in front of it so Drew couldn't see her. Alli watched the two, hoping they wouldn't get into a fight in the middle of her hospital room.

Alli sighed. "You should have called first." She said pushing herself up off the bed, she was sore and walking made her tired, but she wasn't going to have them duke it out in her room. She didn't even care that she looked like hell until it was mentioned. "You look like shit Alli, is she cute at least?"

"You don't look too good yourself." Alli muttered, crossing her arms across her chest. She stood next to Owen, not wanting to let Drew see her, now that he was actually here.

"Let me see her." She scowled and placed a hand on Owen's arm meeting his gaze. "I need to sit." She was super tired today but she wanted to make sure that Nadia was okay, Owen being here made her feel better. "I want my name on the birth certificate." Drew said making her head whip around eyes wide. "No."

"Yes." Drew stated. Owen scoffed and said, "Look Andrew, you never wanted anything to do with her, so why the change in attitude? What makes you think you deserve to even look at her, let alone be here right now?"

"She's my daughter too." He said getting mad, his raised voice made Nadia cry and Alli was there in a heartbeat picking her little girl up and holding her close as she went to the bed. "Stop yelling. You've made her cry."

"Well let me see her." Drew said. Alli shook her head. She stated, "Owen is right. You don't have any right to see her, after the stunt you pulled the last few months." Owen wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Drew switched glances between them.

"I just want to see her, maybe hold her then I'll go." Alli glared and held her close. "You haven't even shown an interest unless it was to tell me what not to do, you haven't asked her name or anything and the birth certificate is done." She said and he glared. "Did you put him down as the father?"

"No, I didn't put anyone down for the father." She said. Drew frowned. He sighed and muttered, "Fine, I'll go. I wish you luck with her." Drew directed his statement to Owen, who showed no sign of amusement. Drew walked out of the room, leaving them alone.

Alli sighed and looked down and Nadia who was still fussing. God why was he like this? Why was it so hard to have just a peaceful talk? "I'm sorry, this is such a mess."

"It's not your fault. It's his. Don't worry about it." Owen said, stealing a kiss from her. Alli smiled and looked down at her baby; she rocked her lightly, trying to get her to calm down.

"I love that about you."She said softly looking up at him she blushed a bit. She loved him period but she hadn't said the words yet.

Owen smiled and patted Nadia's small head and kissed Alli's temple. Moments later, Alli was in the hospital bed sleeping, and Owen was cradling Nadia in his arms, holding her close to his chest as he watched T.V.

A nurse poked her in and smiled. "How's daddy doing?" She asked softly looking at Alli sleeping on the bed; no one actually corrected her when she had called him that the day before.

"Oh, I'm not the father." Owen said. The nurse smiled warmly and said, "And you're taking care of this child?" Owen nodded and looked down at Nadia. He said, "I love Alli, and I'm not going to be some stuck up prick like the father of this child is and leave her." The nurse smiled again and she said, "She's a lucky girl then." Owen nodded faintly.

Alli smiled a bit and waited for the nurse to leave before opening her eyes and looking at him. "I love you too."

"Oh, you heard that?" Owen asked nervously. Alli nodded, "Every word of it. I was going to tell you, but I was afraid you didn't feel the same way."

"I do." she did, she loved him so much that it scared her sometimes. "I mean it, I love you Owen."

"I love you too, Alli." Owen smiled at her. She smiled too and leaned in to kiss him softly. He returned the kiss and nuzzled their noses. He loved her so much too.

"I...I'm really glad that you came into my life Owen, even under the stress and mess." She said taking his hand in hers, "and I'm even happier that Nadia will have someone she can look up too."

Owen smiled and said, "Me too." Alli leaned into him and sighed heavily. She was content, just plain happy that she had finally found someone that cares for her.

"She's so small." She said running her hand over her daughters dark hair, who was contently sleeping against Owen's chest, she loved seeing them together.

"Yeah." Owen said, not knowing what to say. He was too busy eyeing the bundle of joy in his arms. She was small, but she was cute and sweet, that's all that mattered.

I say:

"How are your parents?" She liked them and missed going to his house, she had gone several times since the first time and now she had Nadia.

"They're good. They said they wanted to see her when she was born." Owen said, looking over at her. Alli nodded and smiled wide.

"I'd like that; maybe we can come over and see them when I get out of here?" She asked hoping he would be okay with that, she didn't want to push though.

"Of course." He said. Alli nodded and smiled. She lay back on the bed and sighed heavily. She was still very tired and she wanted to get enough sleep as possible.

**One Year Later**

Alli picked Nadia up and smiled, her little girl was just over a year now, her big brown eyes sparkled and her black hair was just long enough for pig tails, walking down the hall of the day care center Nadia babbled. "Dadadada." She said looking around. "Owen isn't here sweetie."

Nadia frowned and she pouted. Alli laughed and she looked around, wondering where he was. Alli turned around the corner and smiled when she saw him standing at the end of the hall. Nadia tore away from her and ran up to him.

I say:

The little girl hugged his leg tight. "DADA!' As often as Alli told her he was Owen the tiny girl that looked more like Alli then Drew refused to learn the name, calling the man who took care of her and her mommy dada instead.

"Hi."

Owen picked her up and held here against his hip; while Alli walked up to him she kissed his cheek and said, "You're late." He shrugged and said, "I'm here though." She nodded and chuckled.

"True, how was your day?" She asked, she didn't see him at school anymore since he had graduated the following year, she still had grade twelve to finish."I've missed you." She said taking his hand with hers and walking out of the building as he carried Nadia.

"It was good, I got off work early today, which was a relief, and my boss was being a real pain in the ass." Owen said. Alli slapped his arm and he smirked, remembering that he was holding a small girl with virgin ears in his arms.

"Owen she repeats everything you say." She said glaring at him. He smirked, and looked at the girl who was carrying on in baby talk, though some things made sense, like bottle and dada or momma. "Adam came by last night."

"Oh really?" What did he say?" Alli shrugged her shoulders and responded, "The usual, he just came in to check up on me and Nadia." Owen nodded and opened the back door of his car, and placed Nadia in the car seat. He buckled her in while Alli took a seat in the passenger side.

"Dadada bubba." Nadia said reaching for her juice bottle peeking from the diaper bag that Alli placed on his back seat, she still couldn't believe that they were still together, but he was great and she was more in love now than before.

Owen reached into the bag and pulled out the juice, handing it to her. She took it and wrapped her small hands around it. He turned around and turned the car on, pulling out of the parking lot.

" What's on the agenda for tonight?" Alli asked reaching over and running her fingers through his hair, mainly just wanting to touch him.

"Dinner with my parents, and then a movie." Owen said. Alli nodded and she asked, "You have a baby sitter?" Owen nodded and looked over at her saying, "Jenna and Clare are going to baby sit." Alli nodded and she giggled, remembering the time when Clare was babysitting, with the help of Eli of course. Clare told Alli that he was so clueless when it comes to kids.

"Sounds like you have the night planned." She said with a smile on her face, looking in the back where Nadia was fighting to stay awake. "I can't wait to see your mom and dad." It was refreshing considering things with her parents were still rocky.

"Yeah, they miss you." Owen said. He turned around the corner and parked in front of Jenna's house. He opened the door and walked around so he could get Nadia, while Alli stayed put in the car.

Alli leaned back and made sure everything was in the diaper bag. "She has everything?" She asked, she hardly ever stayed with anyone other than her and him for long periods and Alli got nervous even though Jenna had Jack.

"Yeah." Owen said. He grabbed the bag and walked up to the front door, while holding Nadia close to him. Moments later, Jenna opened the door, smiling wide and taking Nadia in her arms, and placing the strap on her shoulder as she grabbed the diaper bag.

Alli waved and shifted in her seat, her baby was going to be gone for the evening, and even though she would get her back at the end of the night she was still anxious. She watched as Owen returned and looked at her a knowing smile on his face.

"Time so see the parents." He pulled away from Jenna's house and drove to the restaurant that his parents were going to meet him at.

Alli frowned. "I am not dressed right for this Owen." She said looking down at the summer dress she was wearing, she had changed after school but still it was pretty casual.

"You look fine." Owen insisted. Alli nodded and sighed. She swallowed hard and muttered something about Owen being too nice.

She said that a lot, but she believed it, pulling the mirror down quickly she checked her, and then quickly followed him out of the car, her hand finding his. "What's the occasion anyway?"

"We've been together for a little over a year now." Owen stated softly. Alli licked her bottom lip and said, "Yeah." She smiled, because she was just as happy as he was.

Alli nodded smiling. "I know, and I love that you've been here for me and Nadia." she just loved him, and told him so all the time.

"So, that's the occasion, we're celebrating our one year anniversary." He responded. Alli nodded and she hugged him tight. Owen hugged her back and he kissed her temple.

Together they walked into the restaurant smiling she greeted his parents with a hug. "Mr. and Mrs Milligan." She said even though she knew they were going to insist that she called them by their names. "It's so good to see you again."

"Good to see you too Alli, you look more radiant than ever." Owen's mother said. Alli smiled and she took a seat after Owen pulled the chair out for her.

"It's been a good day." she said smiling and then she remembered the second reason Adam had shown up. "He signed the papers, He officially gave up his parental rights to Nadia." she said a little too excited.

"Who did?" Owen asked curiously. Alli gave him a knowing look. He mouthed an "oh" and said, "Finally." Alli playfully punched his arm and looked over the menu for something to drink.

His parents echoed the excitement she felt, this meant Drew was out of her life. "Yes, it means that he can't come at me anymore. And eventually if Owen ever wanted to, he could adopt her...if they worked out long term...he was already like her dad. Hell to her he was dad.

"That's good news." Mrs. Milligan said. Alli nodded and leaned over to kiss Owen's cheek. He smiled at her and said, "Well anyway, now that we're all here, I have something I want to say to Alli."

Alli turned her head looked over at Owen her brow creased in slight concern, he sounded so serious...and even after a year her mind went to the negative and she had a moment where she hoped he would end them in front of his parents.

She looked over at his parents were

smiling wide, as if they knew something she didn't. Alli looked over at him and he said, "We've been together for almost a year now." Alli's face dropped, and she realized what was coming. Her heart was fluttering quickly behind her chest.

"Over a year."Nadia's birthday had just passed so they had been together A year and three months...but who was counting she tried to smile but really she was a tad but confused...

"So, now that that's out of the way. I have something I want to ask you." He turned to her. Alli blinked a few times and watched as he reached into his blazer pocket.

Alli watched her eyes going wide, as she looked at his hand to his face, the small box in his hand could be two things, a ring or earrings. She didn't want to jump the gun but one usually just gave a person the earrings...

Owen opened the box, inside was a diamond ring, THE diamond ring. She looked up at him, then his parents, then the box. He smiled and took it out. He was going to slide it on her ring finger, but before he did, Owen asked, "Will you- "YES!" Alli squeaked.

"Yes." She said again, as he took her hand in his and slipped the cool band on her ring finger, she didn't look at the ring right that moment, when it was on she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, she didn't even care that his parents were watching.

Alli pulled away and she looked at the ring. It was simple, but she still loved it. She looked back up at Owen and kissed him again. He returned it and hugged her tight.

Pulling away she could get the smile off her face, she looked at his parents and blushed a bit. "We are so happy; he's been worrying about it for weeks now." His dad said shaking his head; he knew the girl would say yes, just like he knew that even so young they shared a rare kind of love.

"How long has he planned this?" Alli asked, looking over at his parents curiously. Mr. Milligan thought about it and said, "About two months now, he got the courage to actually buy the ring three weeks ago."

Alli smiled and looked at it, she loved it. "I love it, I love you." She said smiling happily at him. She was getting married to Owen...

"Now all we need to do is plan the wedding and the honeymoon. Oh I can't wait this is so exciting!" Mrs. Milligan squeaked. Alli smiled and looked over at him.

Alli was silent for a moment..."Just something small." Her parents wouldn't come, they weren't even a big part of Nadia's life and they lived with them.

"Speaking of, how are you and your parents? Are they okay?" Alli frowned. She hadn't spoken to her parents in a long time, not directly at least. They would talk to her, but not as much.

"We're the same as we've been for the last year; it's hard because Nadia doesn't understand." And that killed her, how could they still be mad when they got to see her beautiful face every day. She made Alli happy just looking at her.

"I'm sure they're going to come around, it might take a while, but it's still going to happen." Owen's father said. Alli nodded and Owen placed a hand on hers.

"I hope so, it's hard on her though Sav loves to play with her and just do things with her." She was surprised how much her brother liked being an uncle.

Owen squeezed her hand and said, "Don't get so upset about it. They're going to come to their senses one of these days." Alli nodded and she smiled saying, "How did you come out to be so perfect?"

Owen laughed and shook his head looking at his parents. "Hear that I'm perfect." His mom laughed and shook her head. "Careful Alli you'll fill his head and then he'll slack off when you're married."

"Ah, let him. I'll make sure he doesn't." Alli smiled. Owen rolled his eyes and he kissed her cheek. Alli smiled and took his hand in hers. She was really happy.

She looked at her hand again as they ate, a smile on her face. She was getting married...she still had to finish her last year of high school, but she was getting married.

**A/N**

**Since this was such an open end, we decided that we are going to make it a three-shot. :D **

**Anyway we hope you are all enjoying this but if you're not then why are you even still reading. :P **

**Review, they make us happy! **

**Love **

**P. Kity and ZephyrHearts.**


End file.
